The Orphan and The Prince
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: Nikki Luna is an orphan who hates the royal family. Takuma Ichijo is a prince who sneaks out of the castle everyday.What happens when these two people from different worlds meet and fall in love with each other?
1. Prologue

**HERE'S MY NEW STORY!AGAIN!yOU ALL MIGHT BE THINKING WHY IS SHE POSTING ALL THESE STORIES WHEN IT WILL TAKE HER LONGER TO UPDATE?WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY ITS CUZ I HAVE SO MANY GREAT IDEAS FOR STORIES THAT I WANT TO SHARE THEM WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

I, Nikki Luna am the princess of Shadow Grove

I am 15 years old now

I have deep purple eyes and wear big glasses

I have waist-length black hair with highlights

I wear tiaras, jewels, and clothes I never thought I could afford let alone wear

I am not blood related or family related to the prince in any way

I am in love with the prince and he's in love with me

It was by chance or fate that we first met each other

I never thought I would fall for the prince

I hated the royal family before I fell in love with him

I had no home and I'd take food from markets

I had no money

I always relied on my friend

I wore regular clothes

And then that fateful day we met

It took me awhile to figure out my feelings

I just fell in love with him

Our love had to be kept secret from his grandfather the King

He snuck out everyday just to see me and be away from the castle

Even my friend found love

We had ups and downs like any normal couple

But we stuck it through till the end

Now I bet you all are wondering

How'd I become princess when our love was kept secret?

Well I'll tell you

Of how an orphan and a prince came to be lovers

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Orphan

Chapter 1: The Orphan

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was walking along the sidewalk alone. It was about, like, I don't know 6 in the morning. I haven't had any sleep whatsoever. It's not because I can't sleep. It's because I don't have a home. Or parents. I'm a 14-year-old orphan. My parents were killed by knights when I was 4. Right in front of me. They were killed because they were rebelling. Part of the small but angry rebellion. I've hated the royal family ever since then. Well…before the rebellion I liked the King and Queen. When they were ruling everything was good. Nothing bad happened. Then just like that the King and Queen died….somehow. The King's father became King. And everything turned to hell.

For example he closed down a couple businesses, raised taxes by thousands of dollars and moved the poorer people to the back of our town Shadow Grove. All the rich people lived close to the castle while the poor people lived in the back to the edge of Shadow Grove. He forgets about us poor people. That led to a rebellion where all the people who took part in that were killed my parents included. But the worst part of it all was the late King and Queen had a….son. Who was the prince of Shadow Grove. I bet he's like his grandfather who is the King. Oh why did the King and Queen die and let that devil of a man become King and takeover.

I twirled one of the strands of my waist-length black hair that had purple highlights in it. My deep purple eyes wandered from one building to the next. In the distance I saw a sign which showed the place I was looking for. If it wasn't wearing my big glasses I wouldn't have seen it. The place where I was headed to was called Bloody Midnight. Which is a bar. Now people would stare at me with surprised looks on their faces whispering "Isn't she too young to go to a bar?" if it wasn't 6 in the morning. I wasn't going to the bar to drink. I don't drink. I was going to the bar to see my friend who works there.

I entered the club and looked around. I spotted my friend behind the long bar table wearing his 'work clothes' which consisted of a slightly ripped shirt, slightly burned pants, and broken handcuffs. "Hey!" I called out to a boy who had inky black hair with green highlights and gold eyes. He didn't hear me. "Hey Miguel!" I shouted. He dropped the glass he was cleaning and looked at me. I smiled and skipped my way to him. I took a seat at the long bar table. "You know, you made me drop that." He said pointing to the ground. "Hi to you too" I said. Miguel bent down to pick up the glass and started cleaning it again. "You were supposed to be here at 6" he said. "It's 6:05" I said. "You said you'll be here at 6" he replied tapping his foot. "You're treating me like I work here" I replied. I don't have a job. I come here to keep Miguel 'entertained' as he calls it.

"Well you should get a job. Somewhere. I don't really care where. So you can get money. Instead of stealing food." He said. "Hey! It's not stealing if everybody knows and takes pity on me and lets me take food from their shop. Just like this place. I can get juice or pop because your boss loves me!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe Mr. Slasher likes you." Miguel grumbled. "He loves you too. That's why you always get payed more than the other workers." I said whispering the last part. "Yeah but you get a beverage for free and you don't even work here!" he fumed. "Hey his last name's Slasher right. Okay so what if his first name is Psycho. Then his name would be Psycho Slasher. Get it? It's so funny! Or Orange Slasher or Neck Slasher. Oh so funny!" I laughed. "I don't know how he loves you when you make fun of his name." he replied shaking his head. "Anyways I have a job so I can pay my rent!" he snapped. Yes, he pays rent for an apartment. Even though he's 15. "Hey look who it is. If it isn't Miss Nikki Luna." A voice said. I groaned. I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned around in the chair to see Aido (who is a playboy) smiling down at me. "What do you want? And why are you here so early in the morning?" I asked in a very annoyed tone. "So I can evolve and become a black panther at night. RRRRRRRR!" he answered making a creepy noise by rolling his tongue and pretending to scratch the air.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I said turning back around in my chair to face Miguel. "Hey good looking, how about we go on a date?" Aido asked in a seductive voice. Miguel glared at Aido and said in an angry tone "I'm a dude and you know it" Aido just snickered as he walked away. Aido does that just to annoy Miguel. Since his hair goes a little past his shoulders it gives off an impression that he is a girl. He hates his job. Not because of his boss. But because of all the people that flirt with him. Boys, girls you get the idea.

"I want to snap his neck" Miguel grumbled. "Calm down. Can I get a tropical punch juice box?" I asked. "Well you can have a cup because we're out of juice boxes." He said as he turned around. He turned around again and gave me a cup of tropical punch juice. "Did you spike this with alcohol?" I asked examining the juice in the cup. "No why would I? You know I'll never do that. I don't drink and I know that you don't drink either." He replied. "I don't trust you for some reason." I said as I stood on the chair and stepped on the table and jumped down to the other side of the long bar table.

"HEY I JUST CLEANED THE TABLE!" he yelled. "Now you'll clean it again" I said as I filled a new cup and went back over the table to my seat. "Hey if you wear a tank top and a miniskirt you can pull off being a girl." I said. "Well I do have the legs for it…..if only I didn't have the burns….."He said muttering the last part sadly as his face turned into a sad expression. "Don't be like that. Our parents are watching over us in heaven" I said reassuringly. Miguel is an orphan too. But his parents died a different way. They were killed in a house fire. Miguel was the only one that survived the fire escaping with small burns to his legs. He was only 7. "I know that" he said. "Good. Now stop with that sad boohoo face. I'm gonna go to your apartment to sleep, k?" I said standing up. "Fine, here the keys come back at 2, k" he said holding his keys out to me. "Oh, I already have a set of your apartment keys." I said. "Ugh" he groaned. "I keep forgetting to take those keys away from you!" he face palmed himself. "Yes you always do. It's your fault you fell asleep and left your keys lying around" I said defending myself. "Yes, but you took it and copied it" he said angrily.

"I'm gonna go now" I said as I got up and began walking towards the exit. "Come back at 2 and can you bring my blood tablets when you're coming back? I forgot them!" he shouted as I reached the exit. "K!" I shouted as I left. _"Damn, why does he always forget his blood tablets?"_ I thought. Yes, we take tablets called blood tablets. Its purpose is to restrain us from drinking blood randomly. You may wonder why we take blood tablets if we're human. Well truth is we're not humans. We're vampires. Not only us but everyone in Shadow Grove. There are no humans in Shadow Grove. We're all just regular vampires.

I reached the apartment building and entered, I took the elevator to the 10th floor. When I stepped out I turned right and headed to the end of the hall. The door on the left read 1010, the apartment I was looking for.

I put the key in the lock and turned it. I opened the door, removed the key, stepped in, closed the door, and locked it. Miguel's apartment was medium-sized. It was a 2-room apartment. I was currently standing in the living room. There was a TV in the corner of the room and a couch. There was also an armchair beside the couch. To the right was a 2 meter long wall separating the living room from the kitchen. The kitchen has a sink, fridge, freezer, cupboards, and a stove/oven. There was a small table in front of the couch and armchair. There were two doors on the left side of the apartment. One of them led to the master bedroom which was Miguel's room. The other door led to the spare room where I keep all my clothes in. When he's at work I sleep in his apartment since I don't have a home.

He says to sleep in the room where all my clothes are but I don't listen to him. I grab my pajamas from the other room and open the door to his room. First reason I sleep in Miguel's room is that his room is that his room is bigger and his bed is fluffier. Second reason is that he has a bathroom in his room. I saw the door that led to the bathroom. Well there is a bathroom in the other room but I just prefer Miguel's room because of his fluffier bed.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into the bed. "Ahhh…This bed is so soft and fluffy. So is this comforter!" I squealed. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 7:00 am. I removed my glasses and placed them on the nightstand. I almost immediately began to feel drowsy. _"Time to go to sleep"_ I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream world.

**Yup this is the end of the first chapter. In this story they are only regular vampires and no humans.(ya I changed it...). In the next chapter it's the prince's POV and I think you all know who the prince is. YA!(BTW: cronapower really does have the legs for it in real life)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME!**


	3. The Prince

**HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE!THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF THE ORPHAN AND THE PRINCE!HOPE YOU ENJOY!(sorry if its on the short side i had a little trouble coming up with takuma's chapter)ANYWAYS ENJOY!AGAIN!(hopefully):D**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prince

**(Takuma's POV)**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. The sun was shining through the curtains. I sat up and yawned stretching my arms over my head. I rubbed my eyes and looked around my room. It was huge. My bed is big and really soft and the comforter too. My dresser was across from my bed. My nightstand was beside my bed. There were bookshelves mostly filled with manga. There was a door that led to my closet and another door that led to my bathroom. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 10:30 am. I got up and walked to the mirror that was attached to my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror. Blonde hair, green eyes. That is what I look like. Tall also. Taller than the maids. Yes, there are maids in my home. Why you ask? It's because I'm…..the prince of Shadow Grove.

Yup, the prince and my grandfather's the King. We live in an enormous castle. I know you must be asking isn't the King supposed to be my dad? Well my mom and dad were the King and Queen….up until I was 6. They had to attend some business in another town. So they left. But they never returned. I was devastated. My grandfather told the entire town that the King and Queen just died from some weird disease. I don't know why he didn't tell the truth about my mom and dad disappearing. Now you must be thinking aren't I supposed to be King? Well I was supposed to but my grandfather took the position saying that I was too young to take on this responsibility. Which I was. Now here I am, Takuma Ichijo, 18-years-old. Who is supposed to take the throne when he turns 18 but my grandfather refused. He makes a terrible ruler. Tormenting people. Leaving people homeless, starving, and unemployed just to name a few. There was also a rebellion that happened 10 years ago. The cause: grandfather. Result that happened because of the rebellion: everybody who took part in the rebellion was killed by the knights.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I sensed one of the maids on the other side of the door. "Come in" I said. The door opened and a maid with dark brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair came in. "Good morning Takuma-sama. How are you today?" the maid asked. "Fine, thanks" I answered yawning. "Did you just wake up?" she asked. "Yeah" I answered. "Do you want to eat breakfast or wait until lunch?" she asked. "Um, I'll wait. Thanks for asking though" I smiled. "Okay anything else?" she asked. "No, not at the moment" I smiled again. "Okay then. See you later Takuma-sama" she said leaving my room. "Bye!" I said in my happy tone.

I am famous throughout the castle with the workers. Not only because I'm the prince but for my smiles and my happy and bubbly personality. I'm like a ray of sunshine in a terrible storm. My grandfather finds me annoying. A lot. Especially when I was younger. He doesn't really like me though. I rarely see him. He is either in his office or in another town. So I'm basically all alone. I sigh. I walked to the two double doors that were windows. I opened them and walked out onto the balcony. I looked over at the town. The front of the town was where the rich people lived. The back of the town was where the not-so-rich people lived. For some reason the back of the town looked gray. I don't know why. Even though I go there every day.

I sneak out of the castle every day using a hidden passage I found when I was 7. Every day I put on some disguise so people don't recognize me. Then I use the passage way to get out of the castle. Then I use the back streets to get to my best friend's, Kaname's, house. Which is in the poor side of town despite having a fair amount of money. I walked back into my room and into the bathroom. I decided to take a bath. I turned on the water and waited for it to fill the tub. My bathroom had a bathtub, a shower, a sink, bathroom cabinets, and a towel rack.

The tub was full so I went to the cabinet and opened it. On the top shelf had shampoo, the second shelf had soap, the third shelf had the bath toys I used to play with when I was younger although I still use my rubber ducky, and the fourth shelf had bubble bath bottles which was what I was looking for. I bent down and looked at the different bottles. I took two of the bottles and held one in each hand. The one in my left hand was a green bottle and smelled like watermelons. The one in my right hand was a pink bottle and smelled like strawberries. Even though I'm 18 I still take bubble baths. Because I love them. For a boy who's 18 and considered an adult I'm really childish. Everyone says I am. My grandfather, the staff, my friends, and maybe more people if they ever meet me. I chose the green bottle because green's my favorite color. I went back to the bathtub, opened the lid on the bottle, and poured some of the liquid into the water.

I dipped my hand into the water and began stirring the water with my hand. Green bubbles began appearing above the water. I squealed with delight. I couldn't wait to go into the bubble bath. The more I stirred the more bubbles appeared and the more happy I became. I stopped when the bubbles were about 10 centimeters above the water. I smiled. I then took off my pajamas and stepped into the water and bubbles. I lowered myself into the bubbles until only my face showed. My smile widened as I cupped my hands together which had bubbles in it and blew them so they floated up into the air. _"Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles! I love bubbles!"_ I thought happily as I popped a few of them. I blew some more bubbles and grabbed the soap bar that was on the edge of the tub. I began soaping myself with the bar of soap.

20 minutes later I came out, wrapped the towel around me and drained the water. "Bye, bye bubbles" I said as I waved to the bubbles as they disappeared down the drain. See, what did I tell you? I'm really, really childish. I went into my closet and got out a dark blue top and tan colored pants. I put my clothes on and flopped onto my bed. My stomach growled. "I shouldn't have skipped breakfast" I thought as I rubbed my stomach. I rolled onto my stomach and sighed. _"I'm bored. But not for long"_ I thought as I grabbed my teddy bear and held him close. I called him Taka. Aside from a few photo albums he's the only thing I have left from my parents. My grandfather tried to get rid of Taka when I was 10 saying that I was 'too old' to be having stuffed toys. But I hid him and after a while he stopped looking. I'm so glad I still have Taka. He keeps me company especially when I have bad dreams.

I started rolling around on my bed because of my boredom. I soon stopped when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in" I called. The door opened to reveal another maid this time having short light blue hair and same hue of blue eyes. "Takuma-sama lunch is ready" she said in a nasty tone. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." I say sitting up on my bed. "No, get your royal butt down there!" she shouted. I immediately stood up and walked out of my room quickly. She slammed the door and followed me. Almost all the staff likes me. She's the only one who doesn't like me. It's more like she hates me. Ever since that time where I accidentally said something about something I shouldn't have seen. I could sense her glaring at my back.

After about 5 minutes which felt like an hour we reached the dining room. I sat down at the long table that's in the middle of the room. I was so hungry that I wanted to eat with my hands. But unfortunately I'm not supposed to do that. I was so happy when my lunch finally came. It was mashed potatoes and steak with biscuits and juice. Well the juice is for me since I don't want to drink wine. I know you might think that's a small meal for a prince but it's really not. The plates are huge and the servings are huge too. I started eating like a pig. The staff that was there in the dining room started laughing at me except the one that hates me who was actually glaring at me. I really didn't care that they were laughing at me or she was glaring at me. All I cared about was getting as much food into me as possible. I raised my head and smiled at them all. That only made them laugh harder and her glare more. I then lowered my head to continue eating like a pig.

"Takuma stop acting like a child and stop eating like a pig. You are disgracing the Ichijo family." A voice said with disgust. I immediately knew who the voice belonged to. I looked up from my plate to be met by cold, gray eyes that belonged to my grandfather….the King. I smiled nervously. "Oh sorry grandfather" I said nervously. "You're a prince sit up straight!" my grandfather said. I immediately did so. Behind my grandfather the blue-eyed maid was smirking at me. What's ironic is that she's my grandfather's favorite maid. She just can't let that incident go. My grandfather took a seat across from me and started eating. I continued to eat too but not as I did before he came in. There was silence between us. I could sense tense auras all around the room except for my grandfather's and the blue-eyed maid who had dark auras. I took a glance at my grandfather through my bangs to see he was looking at me as if I was a new species and he was studying me. I immediately looked down at my food. After a while my grandfather got up. "I'm going back to my office. Work on your studies. Dinner will be moved to 9:00." With that he left the dining room, the blue-eyed maid following him.

30 minutes after I was back in my room at my desk doing my studies. "Lunch was good" I said out loud to myself. I turned around in my chair and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It read 1:00 pm. "1:00 only? Well since dinner's moved to 9 I'll have more time in the town!" I exclaimed standing up. I ran to my closet and got out a hat and huge sunglasses from the top shelf and grabbed my jacket. I threw them on the bed and then sat down at my desk to finish my studies. An hour later I finally finished. _"Wow that took longer than I thought"_ I thought as I put my books away. There was another knock on my door. _"What now? I want to leave"_ I said as I crossed the room to open the door. "Hello, Takuma-sama. Since I know you're going into town again, I brought some bread in case you get hungry" the maid said as she handed me a container. "Ah thanks" I smiled as I took the container. "You're welcome. I'll leave now. Goodbye Takuma-sama" the maid said as she left. "Bye" I called out as she left. I closed the door and opened the container. It was a star-shaped bread that had chocolate chips in it. It smelled good and was still warm.

I smiled, placed the lid on the container and went back to my bed. I put the hat on, the sunglasses, and the jacket. The container was able to fit into my jacket pocket. "Alright, I'm ready" I said out loud. _"Time to sneak out" _I thought as I opened the door and stepped out of my room. I started tip-toeing down the hall. I reached the stairs without getting caught by anybody. Well, everybody knows I sneak out to go to the town every day except grandfather and that maid that hated me. I went down the stairs and turned right and continued walking for a bit. I stopped at a door which led to the basement. I opened it and walked in and closed the door behind me. It was dark but I could still see since I'm a vampire like the rest of the people in the town. I went down another flight of stairs and finally reached the bottom. The basement. Dark, cold, and a little scary. The only thing below the basement is the dungeons which is even scarier. I've only been in the dungeons once when I was 5. By myself. I was curious where that certain door led. It scared the hell out of me that for the next two weeks I'd always sneak into my parent's room and sleep with them. Yes, I was a very curious child. I then went on my hands and knees and crawled under the stairs. The stairs were in a corner. I reached the corner that was under the stairs. A trunk was in the corner. I moved it to reveal a hole in the wall. This is where the passageway starts. I crawl through the hole, turn around and pull the trunk so it covers the hole. The hole was big enough that I can turn around with no problems. I can't believe that I can still fit through here.

There are a couple of twists and turns but I finally make it to the exit which is covered by a bush. I crawl through the hole and the bush and stand up. I inhaled the fresh air. "It feels so good" I say. I then start walking but quickly dash and hide behind a tree when I see a couple of the knights. The knights were guards of the castle, arrests people, punishes people, and a bunch of other stuff that I forget about. Then I suddenly remember. Once every week my grandfather sends the knights to go to the poor side of town to check up on the poor people since they're mainly ignored by my grandfather. Today was when the knights go to the poor side. I can't believe I forgot. Now I have to be extra careful today because if they catch me they'll go tell my grandfather. I just hope they're getting ready to leave because if most of them are already there it will make things 100% harder for me to get to Kaname's house. I run to a tree nearby and hide behind it. No one saw or heard me. _"Let's just hope I can get there without getting caught"_ I thought.

* * *

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 2!SORRY IF ITS A LITTLE RUSHED!LIKE I SAID I HAD TROUBLE COMING UP WITH TAKUMA'S CHAPTER!ANYWAYS CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON!AND THE STORY WILL GET BETTER!I PROMISE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!(it will make me so happy):D**


	4. The Orphan and The Prince's Encounter

Chapter 3: The Orphan and The Prince's Encounter

**(Nikki's POV)**

I slowly woke up from a dream of marshmallows, lollipops and rainbows. I yawned and rolled onto my side and faced the clock on the nightstand. I couldn't see the time properly so I grabbed my glasses and put them on. I blinked a couple of times then looked at the time. It read 2:15pm. "Oh it's 2:15….HOLY CRAP IT'S 2:15! MIGUEL'S GONNA KILL ME!" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed. I dashed into my room and got out a skirt and a shirt. I then dashed back into Miguel's room again and went into the shower.

When I came out it was 2:45. "Damnit!" I shouted. I take 30-40 minutes in the shower. I don't know why I do. Anyways I put my clothes on and dash into the kitchen. I open the fridge. "Bread, bread. What no bread?" I said as I slammed the fridge door. I grab a glass of water and drop two of my blood tablets in the water. It turned red and I drank it. It tastes disgusting. I don't know why they couldn't inject flavors into it like caramel or pineapples. I put the glass in the sink, dash over to the table, grab my keys and Miguel's blood tablets and dash to the door. I pushed the door but it wouldn't move. "Damnit! Why wouldn't it open?" I thought as I tried a couple more times. Then I remember. "It's pull not push. Oh I forgot" I thought as I pulled the door open. I closed it and locked it. I then started running down the hall. _"Miguel's gonna be so mad at me"_ I thought as I ran down the hall.

**(Miguel's POV)**

_"Damn Nikki. Damn her, damn her, damn her. I am so going to kill her. Damn her, what should I cook for dinner?"_ I thought angrily as I was walking down the street. I was on my 15-minute break. I was wandering around the markets looking for something I could cook. Most of the food was expensive. And I didn't have a lot of money. I sighed. "Wait, there's spaghetti at home. I can probably cook that tonight" I thought. "Screw Nikki, she'll be dead…maybe" I thought. Me and Nikki have been friends ever since we were little. I still remember when my parents invited them over for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in my room twirling one of my arrows through my fingers. I was only 3 years old yet I know how to use a bow and arrow. I know how to shoot an animal and kill it using only one arrow. My dad taught me. It was very easy since I used to play with a slingshot. I put my arrow down and jumped on the bed. I would've jumped up and down on my bed but my mommy doesn't like me doing that ever since I fell off and hurt my arm once. I then glanced out my window to look at the forest. My house is located in the forest. Just a 20-minute walk from the town. I then stared up at the ceiling for awhile. I had no friends and was completely bored. Just then there was a loud knock that made me jolt up into a sitting position. "Come in" I said once I sensed a familiar presence. "Hello sweetie, are you okay?" a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes asked me in a sweet voice. "Yeah, I'm just bored" I answered. The woman just smiled. "Mommy, why are you smiling?" I asked. "Because you will have someone to play with very soon" my mommy smiled. "Huh?" I asked tilting my head in confusion._

_ "Come with me" she said holding out her hand. I took it and got off my bed. She led me out of my room and into the hallway. We then went down the stairs and turned left and entered the living room. My daddy, who had light black hair and gold eyes, was setting a meat and cheese platter on a small table in front of three couches. One three-seater, one two-seater, and a one-seater that my daddy usually sits in. "Daddy!" I shouted. He turned around and smiled at me. He then got on one knee and held his arms out. I let go of my mommy's hand and ran into my daddy's arms. He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me off the ground. I laughed as he spun me around in circles. He then sat down on the one-seat couch with me sitting on his lap. "How's my boy?" he asked me ruffling my hair. "Fine but I wanna ask you something. You too mommy" I said. "Well what is it?" my daddy asked._

_ "Well, I told mommy I was bored and she said I'll have someone to play with soon. What's that about?" I asked looking at my daddy then my mommy. "Our friends are coming over!" my mommy said happily. "You two have friends?" I asked bluntly. "How come I've never seen them?" "Yes, Miguel we have friends. And they were too busy taking care of their-" my daddy said. "Who? Taking care of who?" I shouted interrupting my daddy. "Well they have a daughter who's about a couple months to a year younger than you. We arranged for them to come over today" my mommy said happily. "So, I have to spend my day with a girl I don't even know" I said. "Yup. And you are not going to ditch her. Be friendly. And you might have a friend." My daddy smiled. "Fine" I said as I got off of my daddy's lap. I walked over to the platter and popped a meat cube and a cheese cube into my mouth. "Miguel!" my mommy shouted. I gave her the puppy dog eyes and said in a cute tone "B-But I'm hungry" "You just had a snack 30 minutes ago!" my mommy shouted._

_ "But I wanna eat lunch but you won't let me!" I shouted/whined stomping my foot. "No, you'll wait until they come!" my mommy shouted. "Listen to your mother, Miguel" my daddy said. I mumbled a fine and turned away. "You're always grumpy when you're hungry" my mommy sighed. "Miguel, don't be like that" my daddy said. I just pouted. A sudden loud knock caused me to flinch. "They're here. Miguel remember be on your best behavior" my mommy said as she went to the door. "Yeah, yeah, be friendly got it" I said. A couple of seconds later I could hear my mommy and two unrecognizable voices saying hi to each other. My mommy came back with a man and a woman. They both had black hair. The man had dark blue eyes and the woman had purple eyes. In the man's arms was a small girl hiding her face in the man's chest. My daddy stood up and shook hands with the man. "Nice to see you again" my daddy said. "Yes, you too it's been so long" the man answered._

_ "Who's that cutie pie?" the woman said looking at me. I backed away until I bumped into my dad. "This is our son, Miguel" my dad said pushing me forward a bit. "Nice to meet you Miguel. You're so cute!" the woman said kneeling to my level and pinching my cheeks. I squealed and held my cheeks. She stood up again and said "Oh, sorry I couldn't resist. This is our daughter, Nikki" the man who must be her daddy set the girl on her feet. She held onto her daddy's arm but finally let go. She turned around to face me. She had black hair just like her parents but had highlights that were purple. I was surprised that a kid younger than me had highlights. I thought I was the only toddler that had highlights. Anyways she had purple eyes just like her mommy but hers was a deeper shade of purple than her mommy's. She had big glasses on and was looking at me with scared but determined eyes. For what I don't know. I stepped closer to her looking at her. I was only a little taller than her._

_ "Why don't you take Nikki to your room Miguel?" my mommy asked. "K" I said as I began walking to my room. "Go on Nikki" her mommy said. I entered my room with Nikki following me. I turned around and stared at her. She stared right back at me. We stared at each other for a couple minutes until she spoke up. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Okay…" I said. "Are you a girl or a guy?" she asked. She asked it. I look like a girl because my hair goes a little past my shoulders. "I'm a guy" I answered. "Are you sure?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Yes, I'm sure" I said through gritted teeth. She then walked around my room. She walked to my toy box and got out a toy truck. She looked at it then threw it over her shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing?" I shouted. She just ignored me. She then looked under my bed and pulled out a box which I kept my art supplies in. She opened it and took out one of the boxes of crayons. She opened it, turned it upside down and all the crayons fell out. Most of them landed in the box but about 5 of them landed on the ground._

_ "Why'd you do that?" I shouted. I was becoming very annoyed with this girl. Her eyes then wandered to the floor. I followed to where her eyes were looking and saw it. My arrow. Just when she was about to grab it I dived for it and held it away from her. She just stared at me with a shocked/scared expression. Mainly because I was glaring at her. I stood up. She got up too and she moved closer to me. She then reached to grab my arrow but I raised my arm over my head so she couldn't reach it. "Give it to me!" I want to see it!" she shouted reaching up for it. "No, you'll break it!" I shouted. "No, I won't!" she shouted standing on her tip-toes. When she stood on her tip-toes she was actually the same height as me. This made me stand on my tip-toes just so she couldn't reach my arrow._

_ But I didn't think she would jump. She jumped and almost grabbed my arrow. She jumped again and this time grabbed my arrow. But what she didn't know was that she was standing on a crayon so when she jumped she actually slipped on it and still managed to grab my arrow. Well because she was falling backwards she made my arrow snap. I froze for a moment and watched her fall to the ground with a broken half of my arrow. After I recovered from the shock I glared at her. "YOU BROKE MY ARROW!" I yelled. "I'M FINE THANKS FOR ASKING!" she yelled back. " I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FINE! I REALLY DON'T CARE IF YOUR HURT EITHER" I yelled. "Someone has a temper" she mumbled. "I HEARD THAT! AND I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE FOR THE SAKE OF MY PARENTS BUT YOU JUST MESSED UP MY ROOM AND BROKE MY ARROW!" I yelled._

_ "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO COME HERE! WHY WOULD I GO TO THE FOREST WHICH IS BORING AND LIVE IN ISOLATION LIKE YOU DO! I BET YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" she yelled at me. I was shocked. She had the nerve to say that the forest is boring and that I didn't have any friends. "OH YEAH, I BET YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS CUZ EVERYONE THINKS YOU'RE A FREAK!" I yelled. Nikki's face softened and she had tears in her eyes. "What is going on in here?" my dad shouted as he, my mommy, Nikki's mommy and daddy appeared in the doorway. "SHE MESSED UP MY ROOM AND BROKE ONE OF MY ARROWS!" I yelled pointing at Nikki. "I'm sorry but she's only 2" her mommy said. "Yes, Miguel she's only 2. She didn't mean it" my mommy said reassuringly. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?! SHE'S A FREAKY EVIL LITTLE GIRL!" I yelled._

_ "Miguel! Don't say that!" my mommy shouted. "WELL YOU'RE A DEVIL! I NEVER WANTED TO COME HERE!" Nikki cried as she ran out of my room. "Nikki, come back!" her daddy shouted as he and his wife ran out of my room to find Nikki. "Miguel…." My mommy started. "She broke my arrow mommy" I cried. "It's okay Miguel. You have many arrows" my daddy said reassuringly. He was right. I do have many arrows. It's just that, that girl hurt my feelings a little. "We can't find Nikki anywhere! We think she ran into the forest! My little baby!" her mother cried returning to my room. "Oh my gosh I hope she's not hurt" my mommy said worried. "I'll go look for her" my daddy said. "WAIT!" I shouted just before my daddy left the room. Everyone turned towards me. "I'll go look for her. It's partly my fault she ran away in the first place" I said as I reached for my bow and quiver. "But you might get lost in the forest too" Nikki's mommy said worriedly. "Miguel knows his way in the forest. He won't get lost" my daddy reassured her._

_ "Well, I'll go look for her. You guys can continue your conversation before me and that Nikki girl interrupted" I said as I left my room. I then left my house and started walking around. I breathed in the smell of pine trees. There were different types of trees in the forest and they were all green. I loved the forest. It's my own personal playground. Me and my parents are the only ones who live in the forest. I come here every day to practice shooting, eat berries, apples, and other things that are edible, and to play…by myself. I soon sensed a presence. And I knew that it had to be that Nikki girl. I moved closer to the presence and started to hear a faint whimper. It came from behind one of the trees. I moved closer and saw the tip of a boot. I slowly moved toward it. I peeked around the tree to see the girl sitting on the ground leaning against the tree, knees to her chest, head buried in her arms. I stepped closer to her. I guess she sensed my presence because she looked up at me. She then got up and tried to run but tripped over a tree root. I did my best not to laugh. But I failed. I couldn't stop laughing. Nikki turned to glare at me. "Stupid you and stupid forest" she mumbled._

_ That made me stop laughing. "The forest isn't stupid" I said. "That's what you believe" she said. I extended a hand out to her. "What? You're going to pull me up halfway then drop me so you can laugh at me more" she said. "No, I am doing this to be nice" I said. She hesitated then took my hand. I pulled her up and she dusted her clothes. "Are we going back?" she asked. "Nope" I said. Her face changed to confusion. "I'm going to show you that the forest is not stupid and boring" I said in a determined tone as I grabbed her hand and led her to a clearing. I let go of her hand and raised my own hands in the air and started to spin. I smiled. I then stopped to see Nikki on the other side of the clearing. "Why are you all the way over there?" I shouted. "Cuz I don't want random people thinking that I'm with you when your acting like that" she replied. I rolled my eyes and went over to her side._

_ I took out an arrow from the quiver that was slung on my back. I drew my bow and turned my head to look at Nikki. "Keep your eye on that apple" I said pointing my bow at an apple that was on a high branch on a high tree. "Why?" she asked. "Just wait for it" I said. She sighed and turned to look at the apple. I aimed my bow at the apple and drew my bow. I centered my arrow so that it would pierce through the middle of the apple. I let go of the arrow. It flew and my aim was spot on. It pierced the middle of the apple and the apple fell to the ground. I turned my head to look at Nikki who's mouth was wide open. She turned to look at me with a surprised look. I smiled at her. "How'd you….but it's so…..and you're so…..HUH?" she stuttered. "My daddy taught me. I practice every day. My parents say I'm very skilled at it" I smiled even wider. "You're not very skilled…your very, very, very skilled" Nikki said. I then shot another apple down. "Thanks. I could also draw too" I said as I shot down a third apple._

_ "What are your talents?" I asked. "Uh….I don't really have any talents" she said. "Come on I know you must have at least one talent. I can tell" I said. "Well….um I can write stories and…..I do gymnastics" she said blushing while looking down. "Gymnastics? Really? Show me" I said as I took a seat on the ground. "Um….I really don't think….I'm not that good….." she said. "Awww come on pretty please" I said putting my clasping my hands together. "Fine" she said as she went to the other side of the clearing. She then put her hands in the air and ran forward. She bent and did a cartwheel, a one-handed cartwheel, a cartwheel with no hands, and what looks like flips. When she finished she was right in front of me. I realized that my mouth was hanging open._

_ "Wow, your good! No better than good! I didn't know there was such a thing as a no-handed cartwheel. And what was the name of those flips you did?" I gushed. "Oh those are called front handsprings. There are also back handsprings. Same thing but backwards" she said. "Whoa, can you also do the splits?" I asked. "What kind of question is that? The first time I did the splits was when I was 1-year-old. I'll show you" she said. She then slid to the ground with her legs on either side of her. She then got up, put one foot in front of her and one behind her. She sank to the ground again. She then got up. "Wow your really flexible" I said. "I know" she said. "Come on I want to show you something else" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along._

_ We arrived at a big hill. "So you dragged me to a big hill" Nikki said in a bored tone. "I brought you here so we can roll down a big hill" I smiled. I saw her eyes brighten. "So you roll down this hill all the time" She asked me. "Sometimes. First one down the hill wins!" I said happily. "You're on!" Nikki said happily as she lied on the ground. I lied on the ground next to her. "Ready, Set, Go!" I shouted. We both started to roll down the hill. When we came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, we were laughing and had grass in our hair. "I win!" Nikki shouted triumphantly. "No, you didn't I won!" I shouted. "That's what you think!" she shouted back at me. We both looked at each other and started laughing again. "There's grass in your hair!" I laughed pointing at her head. "Your hair has grass in it too!" she laughed pointing at my head. "Ha…..ha…..do you want some berries?" I asked. 'Berries? There's berries here?" she asked. "Yup, come with me" I said grabbing her arm and leading her to a couple of bushes._

_ I bent down and picked a couple of blueberries from the bush. I stood up again and held my hand out to her. "Take some" I said. "A-Are you sure they're not poisonous?" she asked unsure. "Don't worry. They're not poisonous. They're blueberries" I said. She hesitated then took some blueberries out of my hand. She then put them into her mouth and chewed for a while and then swallowed. "Mmmm…..they taste good!" she said happily. "See I told you they're not poisonous" I said. "Well the forest isn't so bad after all" she said. "Really? Yes I finally convinced you! Oh we have to go back to our mommies and daddies must be worried about us" I said. "Oh! Yeah your right! Let's go!" she shouted as she began to run up the hill. "Wait for me!" I called out as I started to run up the hill._

_ 15 minutes later we were back in my house. "Oh thank goodness you two are alright!" my mommy said hugging us both. She let go of us both and Nikki's mommy appeared behind my mommy. "Oh, Nikki your safe! I'm so glad!" her mommy said as she hugged Nikki. "Mommy your crushing me!" Nikki said struggling to breathe. "Oh I'm sorry but me and your daddy was very worried sick about you! Don't ever run away again!" her mommy shouted at her. "Ok I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry daddy" Nikki said sadly. "Me and your mommy forgive you. We're just glad you're safe" Nikki's daddy said. "I'm taking Nikki to my room now" I said. "Oh, you two bonded while you were in the forest. That's why you took so long" my mommy said. "Yeah…." Both me and Nikki said as we left the living room and went into my room._

_ Nikki began cleaning my room up. "I'm sorry I messed up your room. I don't know why I did that though" she apologized. "It's okay, I forgive you" I smiled. "Hey you wanna draw?" "I'm not good at art" she said embarrassed. "It's okay we'll do it for fun" I said reassuring her. "Okay" she said happily. For the rest of the day we did fun things together like play hide-and-seek and do one of my daddy's jigsaw puzzles. "Nikki, it's time to go" her mommy called out. "Awwwwwwww…" both me and Nikki said. We both stood up and went to the front door where both our parents stood. "Can I stay longer" Nikki asked whining. "Maybe next time we come over you can stay for the night" her mommy said. "Okay…" Nikki said sadly. I was sad that she had to leave. I actually had fun with her. "Bye Nikki" I said sadly. She turned and said to me "Bye Miguel" Our parents said goodbyes to each other. Nikki and her parents walked out the door and me and my parents stood at the door waving. I turned to go back inside when someone shouted "Wait!" I turned back around to see Nikki running towards me. "What?" I asked as she stopped in front of me. "Do you want to be best friends?" she asked happily. "Best friends?" I thought. "Well she is fun. And this might be my only chance to have a friend. A best friend at that fact." "Yes!" I said happily. "Yay, I finally have a friend!" she said excitedly. "Me too!" I said equally excited. "Pinky swear!" Nikki said happily holding out her pinky. I held out mine. "We promise to be best friends forever!" both me and Nikki said as we joined our pinkies together._

_**End of Flashback**_

And that's how me and Nikki met….and became best friends. The fact that I can remember what I was thinking and what everyone said on that day is surprising to me. I realized that I was halfway home. _"Wow, I walked this far" _I thought. I then saw men with steel plate chests. Knights. Today was the day the Knights were checking up on us. I sighed. "Hey look at that guy over there" I heard someone whisper. "Yeah his shirt's ripped" I heard another person whisper pointing at me. "I think he sells his body. I think he's a prostitute" "Yeah, what a slut" "Slut" "Such a slut" I was running now. Away from those people with their words echoing in my ears. They always think I'm a slut because of my work clothes. I saw people looking and pointing at me as I ran. I shut my eyes so I didn't have to see those people looking at me. I kept running until I slammed into something hard. I was knocked off my feet and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a figure standing in front of me. "Are you alright?" the person asked. The deepness of the voice told me that the person was male. "Yeah, I'm okay" I replied. "Here" the male said extending a hand down to me. "Thanks" I said as I took his hand and he pulled me up. I saw that he had orange hair and orange eyes. He was tall. I looked down to see that he had a steel chest plate. That was what I slammed into. My eyes widened. _"He's a knight. Oh shit!" _I thought. I backed away from him. I turned around and dashed away. _"I hope he doesn't follow me. That would be bad for the club"_ I thought as I ran.

**(Orange-haired guy's POV)**

That boy with the gold eyes bumped into me and just ran away. I can understand the reason why he ran. It's because I'm a Knight. Most people fear us Knights. I was about to walk away when I saw a glint of something. I looked down to see a pair of keys on a key ring. I bent down and picked it up. "That boy must've dropped it when he fell. I could still catch his scent. Maybe if I hurry and follow him I could return his keys to him" I thought as I started running in the same direction he ran in.

**(Miguel's POV)**

I finally made it to the club. I was breathing really hard so I had to catch my breath. When I got my breath back I entered the club. I took my usual place, behind the bar counter. It was 4:00. One more hour then I can leave. I'm glad I'm the only one here because I just realized that instead of a 15-minute break I took a 45-minute. "All because of that long flashback and that Knight" I thought. A picture of him flashed through my head. I buried my head in my arms. "Why am I thinking about him?" I asked myself. "Hey you" a voice said. I recognized the voice. I looked up to see the Knight I bumped into standing on the other side of the counter. "Oh crap he followed me! Now he's going to tell the King about the club!" I thought sadly. "Uh…..this is not a club!" I shouted. "You dropped your keys. And I can see this is a club with a bar" the orange-haired guy said holding out my keys. "Oh thanks" I said taking my keys back. "Please don't tell any other Knights or the King about this place!" I said bowing my head.

The Knight just stared at me. "T-This job means a lot to me. So I can pay my rent and buy food!" I shouted. "Well if it means so much to you then I won't tell anyone" he said. "T-Thank you" I said raising my head. "My name's Akatsuki Kain" he said. "Miguel Della Rosa" I said. "So you're here all by yourself" he asked. "Yeah, my friend was supposed to come but she hasn't shown up yet" I said. "Then I'll stay with you until she comes then" he said. "Y-You d-don't need to!" I said. "But you'll be all alone here" he said. "I get off at 5. I'll probably see her at home" I said. "She lives with you? Are you two a couple?" he asked me. "NO!" I yelled. "She just lives with me because she doesn't have a home and we're both orphans!" I shouted. "So you rent an apartment? And your both orphans? How old are you?" he asked. "15" I answered. "I was just wondering how'd you become an orphan? It's okay if you don't want to tell me" he said. "No I don't mind" I said. The way my parents died was tragic.

_**Flashback**_

_I was trying to sleep but the thunder and lightning kept me up. I pulled my blanket over my head. The thunder and lightning still continued. I put my hands to my ears and curled into a ball in an attempt to block the noise out. Which didn't work. I was becoming more and more frightened by the thunder and lightning. I crawled out from under my blanket and jumped off the bed. I entered the hallway and stopped at a door. I quietly opened it and tiptoed inside. I shut the door behind me. I went up to the bed and climbed on. I crawled under the blankets and made my way to the top of the bed. I wedged myself between two people who were sleeping. "Miguel, what are you doing here?" my mommy asked. "I'm scared. I wanna sleep with you guys" I said. "Okay you can sleep with us" my daddy said. "Thank you" I said as I snuggled into my parents arms. About an hour later when I finally fell asleep I was woken up by my mommy. "Mommy? Why'd you wake me up?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "We might be in danger" my mommy said worriedly. "W-What?" I asked. I turned to see my daddy peering out the window. The thunder and lightning still continued. I covered my ears in fear. My mommy hugged me as I started shaking. There was another low rumble and a flash of white in the far distance. "This thunder and lightning storm is still going" my daddy said. Another rumble. A flash of white. This time I saw it from the sky. "Wait where'd the lightning hit?" I thought._

_ Just then I heard a crack coming from above me. Me and my parents looked up at the ceiling. I could see a crack forming. "It must've hit our house" I thought. Everything happened in a flash. I was pulled away from the bed just as a piece of the ceiling fell. I looked back to see the ceiling piece that fell on fire. The fire spread to the bed and gave the room an orange glow. My eyes widen in terror and fear. The fire quickly overtook the bed and most of the walls and was coming towards us. "We need to get out of here! Now!" my daddy shouted as he grabbed my mommy's hand. My mommy picked me up with her other hand and she and my daddy ran out of the room. When we were in the hallway we were shocked. The fire had already spread to the hallway. The walls were already starting to collapse. "Go now!" my daddy shouted as he pulled us along. A small fire landed on my daddy's hand. "Ow!" he said holding his hand. "Are you okay?" my mommy said worriedly. "Daddy!" I cried. "I'm all right. The fire's catching up to us. We have to run" my daddy said._

_ At that my parents began to run. A piece of a flaming ceiling fell onto my mommy's arm. The arm that got burnt was the one that was holding me. She screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. I rolled about a meter away from them. I looked up to see them running to me. Flaming structures that supported the house fell in front of them blocking their path to get to me. "Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted as I sprang up. "Don't come near!" my daddy shouted. More of the structure fell between us. "It's too dangerous. You'll have to get out of here" my daddy said. "B-But what about you guys?" I asked. My parents looked around. The fire was enclosing…fast. "You'll have to leave us" my daddy said sadly. "W-What? NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS!" I yelled. "You have no choice" my mommy said sadly. "NO! YOU'RE MY MOMMY AND DADDY! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" I cried. "No, you will leave. You have to. We want you to live your full life to the fullest" my mommy said. "NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU GUYS!" I yelled. "Miguel, promise us you will live on with your life in happiness" my daddy said as more of the structure began falling between us. I knew in my heart that they won't be coming out alive. "I promise" I said looking them in the eye. "You have to go" my daddy said. I nodded my eyes filling with tears. "We will always love you. Never forget that" my mommy said. I nodded once again. I made a heart with my hands at them and turned and ran. I stopped briefly to turn back and look at them. They were hugging each other, looking at me with tears in their eyes. They smiled at me…..just before the flaming ceiling fell on them._

_ What I saw just then…shattered me. I turned and ran screaming with tears pouring from my eyes. I tripped and fell to the floor. Small flames jumped onto my pajama pants and started burning holes into it. I screamed in pain as the flames started burning my legs. I struggled to get up and I started running again but slower because of the pain that was shooting up my legs. I managed to burst through the front door just before the flames swallowed me like how it swallowed my parents. I collapsed onto the grass and watched helplessly as my house burned to the ground. More tears streamed down my face as I thought of my parents being burned to death. "MOMMY! DADDY! WHY?" I yelled into the night sky._

_**End of Flashback**_

I had tears running down my cheeks from the memory. "I was only 7" I whispered. I hid my eyes behind my bangs because I didn't want Kain to see me crying. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Kain leaning over the counter hugging me. "I'm so sorry that happened" he said pressing my body closer to his. I was still crying and gripping his shirt. "I could tell that you haven't moved on yet" Kain said. He was right. I haven't moved on. I would lie awake most nights remembering the fire. "I just can't let it go" I said sniffing. "Didn't your parents want you to move on, live life to your fullest?" he said. "_"Miguel, promise us you will live on with your life in happiness" _This was they're dying wish. For me to live on even without them. "Yes, they did" I said. "Well shouldn't you?" he asked. I thought about this for a moment. I did promise my parents I would. And 8 years later I still haven't fulfilled let alone start the fulfilling the promise. Maybe Kain was right. I should move on and live life to the fullest. I pulled away from Kain smiling at him. "Thank you for comforting me and helped me realize that I should move on" I smiled. "You're welcome. I got to go now I have to patrol. Bye" he said walking to the exit. "Bye!" I called out as he left. I sighed as I began to get my bag and keys. It was finally 5:00. I left the club and locked it. I then began to walk home.

About half an hour later I was home. And Nikki was nowhere in the apartment. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch. "Live life to the fullest…..how should I start?" I asked myself out loud. I looked down to my legs and got an idea. I sat up and rolled up each of my pant legs and stared at the burns on my legs. "Maybe I should start with these burns" I thought smiling as I got up and went to my room.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was walking behind buildings back to the apartment carrying 4 bags of groceries. _"Ah Damnit Miguel's probably back there. Preparing to scream his head off at me" _I thought. I was carrying groceries I got so he can probably not go all out on me. Hopefully. _"These are so freaking heavy. Why'd I have to take so much?"_ I thought. I passed by an old abandoned playground. Me and Miguel used to play here when he came into town with his parents. Ever since that devil man took place as King the parents were too scared to let their kids go to the playground because they were afraid that the Knights would take them away. Because of that the playground started wearing down and such. _"These are so heavy! But I'm almost there"_ I thought.

**(Takuma's POV)**

_"Why does there have to be Knights all over the place?"_ I thought as I entered one of the back alleyways. It took a couple hours for me to make it to this point. Because there where Knights on almost every corner of the main street. So that was a bust. It was 5 now. Only about 3 and a half hours. That sucks. _"I think I'll run. Maybe that will get me to Kaname's house faster"_ I thought. I started running. _"I'm almost there now!"_ I thought happily as I ran faster.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was still walking. I'm just about 15 minutes away. I began to walk faster. _"The sooner I get there the sooner I can put down these bags"_ I thought. I was passing one of the back alleyways when I was crashed into and knocked to the ground with the groceries flying up into the air.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I think I crashed into someone. One minute I'm running the next I'm on the ground. My body aches from where I crashed into that person full on. _"Please let this be a dream" _I thought.

**(Nikki's POV)**

_"Damn that person!"_ I thought angrily. That person made me drop the groceries and make my body hurt. At least the groceries are okay. I look to my left to see the carton of milk with its white contents forming a white puddle around the carton. _"Damn that person….again!"_ I thought. I slowly sat up and looked around. I looked at the destroyed groceries on either side of me. I noticed there was a hat and sunglasses. Probably belonged to the person who crashed into me. I looked toward that person who was already sitting up rubbing his forehead. He had blonde hair. Wait blonde hair?! That shade looks familiar. My heart began beating really, really fast. _"No, it can't be. It can't be him!"_ I thought. He moved his hand and opened his eyes. Emerald green. _"Oh shoot!"_ I thought. My worst nightmare came true. I was staring at him. The guy with blonde hair and green eyes. Known as…the prince of Shadow Grove.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I moved my hand away from my face to see a girl staring at me. She kept on staring at me and I began to feel nervous. _"Why does she keep staring at me? It's making me feel weird"_ I thought nervously. Still staring at me. I was about to ask her why she was staring when I noticed a pair of sunglasses beside her. _"Oh she has a pair of sunglasses that look like mine. Wait a second she wears glasses why does she have sunglasses…wait another second those are my sunglasses!"_ I thought. _"Damn it…..well at least I still have my hat on my head…..wait I see it on the other side of her….damn it!"_ This is bad. Very bad. My disguise fell off and now I'm exposed. The worst part is there's a girl across from me knowing that I'm the prince. _"What am I supposed to do now?"_

**(Nikki's POV)**

I could not believe that the prince was sitting across from me. That meant he was the one who crashed into me and made me drop my groceries. I now have 2 more reasons to hate him. I was still staring at him seeing what his next move will be. He looked at me and then glanced at the hat and sunglasses that were on either side of me. I then knew what his next move. He lunged for his hat and sunglasses but I pulled it away from his reach. He lost his balance on his knees and fell onto his face. "Pssh…Your such a failure" I said. He looked up at me with a sad face. "Oh shoot I said that out loud" I said. He was still looking at me. "Can you please stop staring at me!" I shouted. "I should be saying that to you" he answered. "What's with your tone?" I shouted. "Actually it's you with the tone" he answered. "Stop doing that!" I shouted. "Stop doing what?" he said. "Doing all that!" I shouted pointing at him. "Your confusing" he whined as he reached for his hat and sunglasses. I pulled it away from his reach again. "Why won't you give me my hat and sunglasses back?" he asked. "Cuz you crashed into me and made me drop me groceries that's why!" I shouted pointing at the groceries that were on the ground. "Oh, oops I'm sorry…" he said grinning sheepishly. "I know that sorry is fake" I said. He looked at me and said "That wasn't a fake sorry" "Yes, it was you're just like your grandfather!" I shouted. This seemed to make him mad. "I am not like my grandfather! I wouldn't torment people like that!" he shouted angrily. "Yeah sure" I said sarcastically. "See now you believe me!" he said happily. "That was sarcasm smart one!" I shouted. The frown came back. "Your rude" he said angrily. "Yeah while you're an egomaniac!" I shouted. "I'm not an egomaniac!" he shouted clearly frustrated and angrily. I just rolled my eyes at him. He stood up and offered a hand to me. I ignored his hand and got up on my own. "I was going to help you up" he said. "I don't want your help" I said.

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. 'Let go of me!" I shouted. "Um….I'll give you money so you can go buy back your groceries" he said. "No! I don't want your money! Your just doing that so you can be forgiven!" I shouted. "No, I'm doing this because it's my fault" he said. "Yeah it is your fault. And why are you even here? The goody-two shoes prince trying to do something bad" I said. "I'm not a goody-two shoes! I sneak out of the castle everyday!" he said. He then covered his mouth as if he wasn't supposed to say that. "You know if you're really bad you wouldn't wear a disguise when you're out in town. Your just a prince who can't even do something bad!" I shouted. He didn't reply. He just looked around the corner into the alleyway he came from. He then looked back at me and said "Shhhh" "No! Just because you're the prince I don't have to listen to you!" I shouted. The nerve of this guy! "Shhhh the Knights are there" he said pointing down the alleyway. "I don't care! Maybe the knights can escort you, the PRINCE back to the castle where you belong because you obviously don't belong here!" I shouted. "I mean it they're there! Please be quiet!" he whispered pleadingly. "NO! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! I CAN TALK AS LOUD AS I CAN CUZ I-" I started yelling but was interrupted by an arm going around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He covered my mouth with his other hand and stood behind a building corner. I was struggling to get out of his grip but his grip was strong. Too strong to break out of. So instead I stomped on his foot. The result of that was him gripping me a little harder._ "Damn that didn't work!" _I thought angrily. I then felt my cheeks grow hot and realized that I was blushing. _"Why the hell am I blushing?"_ I asked myself. I then heard a couple of the Knights talking. "Hey I think I just heard someone say that Prince Takuma was out here" one Knight said. "Don't be an idiot. Prince Takuma would never sneak out of the castle" another said. "Yeah I your right. What was I thinking?" Both of the Knights started laughing. _"So I guess he really did sneak out"_ I thought.

Takuma peeked out from the corner into the alleyway to see if they were still there. He then let go of me and I whirled around to face him. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" "You wouldn't be quiet and I didn't want to be caught….." he said averting his eyes from me. I glared at him. He turned to look at me with a faint blush on his face. His blush darken into a medium red. I was wondering why he was blushing when my cheeks grew hotter. _"Why am I still blushing?"_ "Um…..w-what's your name?" he asked me. "N-None of your b-business" I stuttered. "O-Okay…" he blushed. We stood there for a couple minutes before he walked to me. "I'm really sorry for crashing into you" he said bowing his head. I noticed something in his jacket pocket. I stepped closer to him and reached into his pocket and pulled the thing out without him noticing. It was a container. I opened it to see a star-shaped bread with chocolate chips in it. _"Oh this looks good"_ I thought. Takuma raised his head to see me holding the container. He looked into his jacket and looked back at me "How'd you-?!" he asked pointing at the container. I just remained silent. "Does this taste good?" I asked him. "You can have it if you want" he said. "Really?" I asked him. "Yeah, you look thin" he said poking my stomach. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted pushing him away. "Ah, sorry" he said picking up his hat and putting it on his head. He then picked up his sunglasses and out them on his face. "Bye" he said flashing me a smile as he walked away. I was left standing there with a blush still on my face. _"AHHHHH WHY AM I STILL BLUSHING?!"_ I yelled in my head.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I was still thinking about that girl. That girl with the purple streaks in her hair. With those deep purple eyes behind those glasses. She looked so cute. Wait am I calling her cute? Why am I doing that? I reached Kaname's front door and knocked on it. A brown-haired male with wine colored eyes answered the door. "Hi Kaname!" I said happily. "Ah hi Takuma. Come in" Kaname said standing to the side to let me in. "Thank you" I said as I entered his house. We were the same height and the same age. He's been my best friend ever since we were little. I took my hat, sunglasses and jacket off and hung them up. I took a seat on the couch as Kaname sat beside me. "You took a long time getting here" Kaname said. "Yeah I know. Where's Yuki-chan?" I asked looking around. "She's out with her boyfriend. My parents are on a date night so I'm alone in the house" he answered. Kaname had a younger sister named Yuki. She had a boyfriend, Zero Kiryu. He made her very happy from what I heard from Kaname. "Oh okay" I smiled. "How's life so far?" he asked. "Same old routine. I'm happy I'm here because I'm so free" I said happily stretching my arms. "Yeah…..Now I want to know why you took so long" Kaname said. "Well you know the Knights are out today" I said. "Today you took longer than usual when the Knights are out. Why?" he asked. I flinched. "Well I crashed into this girl and yeah….." I said. An image of her flashed into my mind. But this time she was in a white dress with angel wings with a halo over her head and smiling. Then another image of her flashed into my mind. She was wearing a purple sundress that matched her eyes and highlights. Her black waist-length hair was fluttering in the soft breeze. She was standing in a garden full of flowers in different shades of purple.

"Hello? Hello? Earth to Takuma? Your laughing in a creepy tone…..and also drooling" Kaname said pointing at my mouth. I realized he was right. I was drooling. I quickly wiped my drool with my sleeve and felt myself blush slightly. "Wait a second….you have a crush on that girl" Kaname smiled. 'Wha? N-No. I-I don't" I stuttered. "What's her name?" Kaname asked. "Uh…she didn't tell me. She doesn't like me. I think it's because I'm the prince" I answered. "Tell me what she looks like. I know who everybody is" he said. It's true Kaname knows everybody in town. Even though he's never met most of them. "Okay…well she has purple highlights-" I started. "Nikki Luna" 'W-What?" I asked. "Nikki Luna. That's her name. Nikki Luna" Kaname said. "Oh do you know anything about her?" I asked. "Um…well she's a thief" he started. "She steals stuff?" I asked. "Yeah….she is mainly seen with her friend Miguel Della Rosa and she's an orphan" Kaname said. "She is? What happened to her parents?" I asked. "I don't know. That's all I know about her" he said. "Oh" I said. _"So she has no parents just like me"_ I thought. "Hey when do you have to leave?" he asked me. "Mmm…about 8:30- 8:45ish" I said. "Good now I can finally take you somewhere that I've always wanted to take you but you always leave before we have the chance" he said getting up from the couch. "Where are we going?" I said getting up myself. "The club" he said as he threw my jacket, hat and sunglasses in my direction. "There's a club?" I said catching my stuff. "Yeah and I'm going to take you there right now since you can stay for a bit longer" he said as he put his shoes on. "Oh okay" I said putting my jacket, hat and sunglasses on. "Come on let's go" he said opening the door and walking out. "Okay" I said following him out the door. He locked it and we began walking down the street. _"I wonder what the club looks like"_ I thought curiously.

**(Nikki's POV)**

It was dusk when I finally arrived in front of the apartment. I took the elevator to the 10th floor and stood outside Miguel's door. _"Better prepare for him to yell at me"_ I thought. I took out my keys, unlocked the door, and entered. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I turned around and saw him sitting on the couch. He turned to look at me and smiled at me. "Nikki your back! I'm so happy!" he said happily. I was dumbfounded. I thought he was going to be yelling at me because he'd always do that right when I walk through the door when I didn't do what he wanted. But he was smiling and it creeped me out a bit. "Are you okay? Did you beat up Aido? Or got bit by a strange bug?" I said. "No, no" he said shaking his head still smiling. He got up and walked towards me. I noticed that he was wearing shorts which made the burns on his legs show. I was shocked. Because ever since his parents died he swore that he'd never wear shorts again. "Y-Your wearing shorts!" I said pointing at his shorts. "Why? I thought you said you'd never wear shorts again" "Well, I felt like I needed a new start….well for my legs that is. To start off" he smiled looking down at his legs. "What's this about a new start?" I asked clearly surprised. He just laughed. "Come on I'll make us some pasta for dinner" he said as he went into the kitchen. I was practically still standing at the door with my mouth wide open. "Aren't you going to sit down. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes" he said as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Uh…okay" I said sitting on the couch.

30 minutes later Miguel called out "Dinner's ready!" in a happy tone. He is creeping me out….seriously. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked as he emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates of spaghetti. "Yes, I am" he said placing a plate in front of me. He sat beside me and started to eat. He looked over at me. "Where'd you get that?" he asked pointing at the container. "Oh, you'd never believe me" I said. "Come on tell me" he said. "Mmm, well I was carrying a couple bags of groceries when someone crashed into me and it turned out to be the prince" I started. Miguel looked at me with disbelief. "And well I took this out of his pocket and he said I can have it" I finished. "Are you sure that was the prince? Maybe you were hallucinating" Miguel said. "No, I wasn't! Open the container and see what kind of bread it is" I said giving him the container. He took it, opened it, and his jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God. You really meet him. Wait a second he crashed into you. Are you hurt?" he said looking at my arms and legs. "I'll kill him if your hurt!" "I'm not hurt" I said taking the container back. "Wait what was he doing in town?" he asked. "He said he snuck out and he always sneaks out everyday" I said. "Did he do something perverted to you?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "No…" I said. "He did! What did he do?" he asked angrily. "He touched my waist…" I said turning away. "He's going to die!" he shouted angrily stabbing his fork into a meatball. "Then you'll be arrested and probably killed" I said. "Yeah…..can we eat the bread?" he said staring at the bread.

"Yes" I said ripping half of it and giving it to him. His eyes lit up and began eating it. "It tastes so good! Try it!" he said happily. I picked up the other half and bit piece of it. And I'm glad I did. Miguel was right. It did taste good. So good. "See! It does! If you see him again and he's walking around with food, take it!" he said. "I thought you were going to kill him" I said. "That's if I see him" he said. "Okay whatever" I said. "Hey after we're done eating let's go to the club" he said happily. There's that happy tone again. "Yeah, I feel like going. What's the theme for this week?" I asked. "Lasers" he answered. "Ooooo that sounds so cool! Now I really wanna go!" I said bouncing on the couch. "Then hurry up and eat then go change cuz your clothes are dirty" he said looking me up and down. "Fine" I said. After 15 minutes I finally finished my food. "You always take a long time to eat" he said. "I know. I'll go change" I said getting up and walking to my room. 10 minutes later I came back out to see Miguel waiting by the door. "Finally! Now can we go?" he said impatiently. "Yup let's go!" I said happily as I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Miguel followed and locked the door and walked beside me. "Yay we're going to see lasers!" I said happily. "Now to start living my life to the fullest!" he said happily. "Huh?" I said. "N-Nothing" he smiled. I was about to ask again but I decided to drop it. I am so excited. _"I can't wait till I get to the club so I can see all the colored lasers!"_ I thought happily as me and Miguel entered the elevator.


	5. The Orphan and The Prince's 2 Encounter

**HEY EVERYONE!I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAP OF THE ORPHAN AND THE PRINCE AND I STARTED SCHOOL ABOUT 3 WEEKS AGO AND IM IN GRADE 10 SO UPDATES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE SLOW!IM SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE YOU THE CHAPS WILL BE BETTER!ANYWAYS ON WITH CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Orphan and The Prince's 2nd Encounter

**(Nikki's POV)**

We arrived at the club and stepped inside. When I saw the inside of the club I gasped in awe. The club had different colored lasers dancing all over the place. I squealed in amazement at all the lasers. "This is so cool!" I squealed in awe. "Yeah, it's cool" Miguel said looking around. I looked at the dance floor which had people dancing on it. The floor was changing colors too. I looked around and my eyes fell on a fountain sitting on a table. A chocolate fountain. I squealed. "Miguel, there's a chocolate fountain!" I said excitedly, pointing at the fountain and jumping up and down. "I know" he said nonchalantly. I squealed again and ran over to the chocolate fountain. I saw a platter of fruits beside the fountain. I picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. I then put it into my mouth. The chocolate was so rich and gooey. It tasted great with the strawberry.

I squeal once again as I dipped another strawberry into the chocolate and put it in my mouth. I then grabbed a plate and started piling pieces of strawberries and pineapples onto my plate. Miguel came over and looked at me. He then looked like he was holding in laughter. "What?" I asked looking at him. He broke into laughter. "Y-You have c-chocolate all over your face!" he laughed pointing at me. "What?" I asked surprised. He held up an empty platter, still laughing. I looked at myself in the platter. My mouth was covered in chocolate. "Ah!" I said grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth. "This is embarrassing!" "Don't worry about it. The first time I saw that chocolate fountain I stuffed my face too" Miguel said reassuringly. "This chocolate is just so good though" I said grabbing another strawberry, dipping it in chocolate, and putting it in my mouth. I popped another chocolate-covered strawberry in my mouth as I looked around the club.

Everyone seemed to be having fun. But this one guy caught my eye. He was sitting at the counter with a guy that looked like Kaname Kuran. He had a hat and sunglasses on. _"He looks familiar"_ I thought as I was focusing on him. He then smiled. I then knew who he was. He had smiled at me before. More like today. _"AHHHH! WHY IS HE HERE?!"_ I screamed in my head. I then saw him turn and look at me. I turned around and almost choked on my strawberry. "Hey, are you okay?" Miguel asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Then why are you blushing?" he asked me. I was confused when I realized my cheeks were hotter than usual. "Uh, no reason maybe it's cuz I almost choked a minute ago" I said. "Oh, well do you want to get a table and order something?" he said. "Sure" I said. We then both made our way to an empty table.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I saw the girl I bumped into earlier today, just now with some guy. I think her name was Nikki and his name was Miguel from what Kaname said. For some reason I felt envious of that Miguel guy with her. I guessed Kaname must've noticed me looking at her because he said "You wish you were beside her and not Miguel don't you?" I didn't answer. Instead I felt myself blush. "Your jealous aren't you?" he asked. I turned so fast that my bangs fell over my sunglasses. I moved them away and faced Kaname. "I'm not jealous" I said. "Your mind says you're not but your heart says you are" he said. "I'm not jealous" I said once again. "Why don't you go talk to her?" he asked. "No way! She doesn't like me" I said sadly. "And I don't have a crush on her" I added. "Yes, you do. I can tell" he said. "Now….Go!" he said pushing me off my seat. I was totally unaware of that so when I was pushed off I fell to my knees. Thankfully, nobody noticed. I turned to look at Kaname. "That hurt" I whined. "Go talk to her" he said.

I got up and nervously went over to their table. Nikki noticed me. I panicked and turned around. I was just about to walk away when I felt someone grab my jacket. I turned my head to see Nikki holding onto my jacket. "What do you want?" she asked. I felt myself blush. "Uh…..I-I just wanted to say hi. Hi" I said. I then saw Miguel looking at me. "Bye" I said and tried to walk away but felt someone grab my arm and turn me around. It was Miguel. He looked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Who is this and how do you know him?" he asked Nikki. "Let me show you" she answered. Before I knew it my sunglasses were ripped off my face. I saw that Miguel's mouth was hanging open. I covered my eyes. "I'm not who you think I am!" I said. "Y-You're the prince!" he said surprised. I lowered my hands and sighed. _"Great, now someone else knows who I am. All because of her"_ I thought looking at Nikki. I reached for my sunglasses but she pulled them away. "Nikki, I thought we were past this!" I said grabbing my sunglasses and putting them on my face.

When I looked back at her, she was staring at me with a shocked expression. "H-How do you know my name?" she asked. "I know both your names. My friend told me" I said pointing at Kaname. Kaname smiled and waved at us. "It's creepy how he knows everybody's names" Miguel said. "I know" Nikki said. Then Miguel turned to me and plastered this creepy smile on his face. "Wait a minute, you're the prince" he smiled. I nodded. "Then that means you were the one that touched Nikki's waist" he said, his creepy smile growing bigger. He opened his eyes and glared at me. I instantly felt scared. Why? Because Miguel's glare was actually scarier than Kaname's. I mean we're talking way scarier than Kaname's. "Miguel! Stop that!" Nikki whispered angrily. "But it's the pervert who touched your waist!" Miguel whispered angrily. "Oh, I get it" I said. "What?" they both asked looking at me. Then they both took a sip of they're drinks.

"Well, you two are a couple. Am I right?" I asked. They both spit they're drinks out. "You think we're dating?!" Nikki yelled at me. "Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Miguel yelled at me. I just stayed silent and my cheeks were burning. "Well…" Miguel said staring angrily at me. I took a quick glance at Nikki to see her blush a little. Which unfortunately caused me to blush more. I glanced at Miguel to see him glaring at me again. "W-Why are you glaring at me?" I asked Miguel nervously. "Hmmm, let's see number 1 you touched Nikki's waist, number 2 you assumed me and Nikki were a couple, and number 3 I don't like you" Miguel said. "O-Okay…." I said a bit scared. _"Now I have two people who don't like me"_ I thought sadly.

Suddenly someone grabs my arm. I jumped and spun around to see Kaname holding my arm. "Oh, it's just you Kaname. You scared me for a moment there" I smiled. "Yes, it's me" he said. "Why are you here now?" Nikki asked Kaname. "I wanted to say hi to you guys…and tell Takuma it's time to leave" Kaname said. "Really? But it's only 7" I said. "Yeah, but don't you want to see Yuki before you go back?" Kaname asked. "Oh yeah I do" I answered. "Then let's go" Kaname said. "Okay!" I said happily. I turned to look at Nikki and Miguel. I blushed slightly when I saw Nikki looking at me. "Well, nice to see you again Nikki, and nice to meet you Miguel. Well I shall be going now. Bye!" I smiled as I turned to follow Kaname out of the club.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I watched Takuma disappear into the crowd, unaware that I had a blush on my face. _"Ahh! I'm blushing again! Why do I keep bushing? What's wrong with me? I hope Miguel doesn't notice"_ I thought. Then I saw Miguel looking at me which made me nervous. "W-What?" I asked. "I wonder when the food's getting here. I'm hungry" Miguel said looking around. I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't notice me blushing. That's good. Just then a female waitress came carrying the food we ordered. "Okay, here's an order of nachos with extra cheese, extra salsa, extra peppers, extra jalapenos, and extra sour cream" she said giving the plate of nachos to Miguel. "And here's an order of 15 chicken-wrapped bacon with ketchup and BBQ dipping sauce" she said giving the plate of chicken-wrapped bacon to me. "Enjoy!" she said as she left.

I looked at Miguel to see him beaming. "This looks so good!" he said happily. "You got extra everything!" I exclaimed. "No, I didn't get extra nacho chips" he said. I just sighed. Miguel then started eating his nachos. I started gazing around the club. "Everyone's dancing and having fun. I wonder what the prince is doing now…wait why am I wondering about him? What's wrong with me?" I thought. "Hey you gonna eat or what?" Miguel asked with his mouth full. "Hm? Oh yeah I am" I said picking up a chicken-wrapped bacon cube. I dipped it in ketchup, then BBQ sauce, then put it in my mouth. "This is so freakin good!" Miguel squealed putting more nachos in his mouth. "Want some?" he asked pushing the plate towards me. "Sure, oh and you can have some of my food" I said pushing my plate towards him.

After a couple of minutes we finished eating. Well actually Miguel was finished eating. I was on my 8th cube of 12. Miguel ate 2 of them so that's why it's out of 12. "You're not done yet? You're sooooo slow at eating!" Miguel said impatiently. "I know and just for that I'm going to eat even slower now" I said. I slowly bit into the cube and started chewing it really slowly. Super slowly. I watched as Miguel's eyebrow started twitching. Miguel's impatient. He doesn't like waiting very long. And since I'm slow sometimes he gets really impatient. I kept chewing super slow and I could tell it was getting to him. I smirked and he glared at me. Next thing I know Miguel leaned across the table and pushed the rest of the cube in my mouth. After I got over my shock, I chewed then swallowed. "You could have killed me!" I shouted at him. "It's your fault for testing my patience!" he shouted. "Whatever" I said. "I'm gonna go get another drink. Maybe when I get back you'll be finished!" Miguel said getting up and walking to the bar counter.

I finished my food before Miguel came back. When he came back he was staggering and holding a shot glass. He was also giggling like an idiot. "Are you okay Miguel?" I asked. "I'm*hic*fine Nikki" Miguel said giggling. I had the sneaking suspicion that he accidentally consumed alcohol. I grabbed the shot glass from his hand, brought it up to my nose, and sniffed it. It smelled like vodka. "Miguel, you drank vodka?!" I asked surprised. "No, I*hic*asked for Coke and they*hic*gave me this*hic*shot glass" he said giggling. He then went skipping off into the crowd. _"Oh, great now I gotta go follow him"_ I thought as I got up and went into the crowd.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I was back up in my room lying on my bed. _"I can't believe I met her again"_ I thought. I grabbed Taka and held them in the air. I liked to tell Taka about my day just like how a kid would. I would also tell Taka my secrets because I knew he wouldn't tell anybody. Well he can't tell anybody because he's a teddy bear. "Hi Taka" I said. "I went into town again today. The Knights were out there today. But today was different. I crashed into this girl named Nikki. I also saw her again at the club…" I stopped as her face flashed across my mind. I shook my head to get rid of the thought of her. "Anyways it was my first time at the club. I never even knew there was a club. There were colored lasers everywhere. It was so pretty" I continued. "I also met Nikki's friend, Miguel. He's quite scary. Scarier than Kaname in my opinion. Kaname said that they were mainly seen together. I thought they were a couple but they denied it" I finished. I couldn't help but wonder if they were telling the truth or not. And being a bit jealous. Kaname was right, I am jealous. If only she liked me back.

Yes, I've denied it many times but the truth is I do have a crush on Nikki. I know we just met and we barely know each other but I can't forget about her. I want her to be mine but I know that it just won't happen. So this is what a first crush feels like. That's right, this is my first crush. I've seen many girls that are pretty but for some reason I find Nikki the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. Her messy hair makes her look so cute! If only she feels the same way. If only….if only…if….only….same…..way….

**(Nikki's POV)**

Following Miguel when he's drunk is not easy. For a drunk guy he can move pretty fast. I've been following Miguel with great difficulty for half an hour now. The difficult part was navigating through the crowd of dancing people. "Excuse me!" I said as I was pushing my way through the crowd. I stopped because I couldn't see Miguel anymore. _"Damn it, I lost him"_ I thought. Just then someone bumped into me.

"Oh sorry, there" a man said turning to face me. "Hey, Nikki long time no see" the man smiled. I looked up at him and smiled. The man had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was also thin. He was loved and respected by all of us in the poor part of town. He's the club owner, Mr. Slasher, also known as Miguel's boss. "Hi, Mr. Slasher" I smiled. "How many times have I told you, to call me Jack?" Jack said. "Okay, Jack Slasher" I smirked. Jack is Mr. Slasher's first name. He's 28. I know you must be thinking that he's too young to be a club owner but he wanted to bring joy to our side of the town. He found this abandoned building and decided to start a club. He used up most of his money to fund this club. He didn't think the club would be this popular. Now everybody loves him for bringing some fun back to our side and also creating some jobs.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Oh, hey where's your gold-eyed companion and my most loyal worker?" Jack asked looking around. The smirk on my face disappeared as I remembered I was supposed to be looking for him. "Um….I can't find him. He went skipping off into the crowd 40 minutes ago. I've been trying to follow him but there was a lot of people so I lost him in the crowd" I said. "Wait a minute….he went skipping into the crowd? Why was he skipping?" Jack asked. I was about to speak when Miguel popped up out of nowhere. "Hey*hic*how y'all doing?*hic*" Miguel giggled. Jack looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I'm*hic*having*hic*fun" Miguel giggled. "Miguel, are you okay?" Jack asked. Miguel turned to face Jack and smiled. Before me and Jack knew it Miguel grabbed Jack's shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him. On the lips. I covered my mouth with both my hands. Jack looked shocked and creeped out. Miguel pulled away and began jumping around me and Jack.

**(Miguel's POV)**

I just kissed someone. I think it was my boss. I don't really care. I feel so good. I feel like nothing can hurt me anymore. "WOOOOOO!" I shouted. Life feels sooooo good.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was still shocked about the fact that Miguel just kissed his boss. Jack was still shocked and creeped out. "Is he drunk?" Jack asked. I nodded. "By the way he's acting I'm guessing he had a lot. Wait, he doesn't drink" Jack said. "He accidentally drank vodka" I said. "How many drinks?" he asked. "Just a shot glass" I said. Jack's jaw dropped. "Only a shot glass and he gets drunk like that? Wow" he said. "Yup" I said. "You should take home. He probably might be sick in the morning so tell him his shift will now start at 12" he said. "Okay" I said. "Good. I'm gonna go dance. See ya!" he said as he walked away. "Bye Jack!" I shouted at his retreating figure. Suddenly Miguel grabbed my hand and started spinning me in circles. "Miguel, stop spinning me!" I shouted. "Come*hic*on Nikki. *hic*Have some*hic*fun" Miguel said. He stopped spinning me and let me go. "Come on, we're going home" I said grabbing his arm. "Nooo*hic*I don't wanna*hic*leave" Miguel whined. "You need to sleep off this vodka" I said pulling him towards the exit. "B-But*hic*I wanna*hic*stay" Miguel whined. I turned to glare at him. "*hic*Fine we'll*hic*go home" Miguel said. "Thank you. Now let's go" I said pulling him out the door.

We finally made it back to the apartment. Miguel had been giggling and talking about random things the whole way back. I unlocked the door and opened it. I entered first, and then held the door open for Miguel who was staggering into the apartment. I turned to lock the door, then I turned back to see Miguel not there anymore. _"Where did he go?" Did he go to his room?"_ I thought. I walked closer to Miguel's room to see the door open. I walked in to see Miguel sprawled, face down on his bed. _"Oh, he finally passed out. He left his shoes on"_ I thought. I walked over to him and took his shoes and socks off. I also took his sweater off in case he'd get too hot under his blanket. He still had on his t-shirt and shorts. I grabbed his blanket and threw it over him. I turned to leave when I heard him mumble "Thanks" "Your welcome" I said as I walked to the door. I turned back to see Miguel turn to his side. "Goodnight" I whispered. I then walked out and closed the door. I went into my own room and sat on my bed. I began thinking about the prince before I even realized I was thinking about him. His blonde hair. His green eyes. Oh, his green eyes. They were like emeralds…..what the hell. Why am I thinking about him…..and his emerald green eyes that sparkle so much. I grabbed my pillow and began hitting my face against it repeatedly. After about a minute I stopped because I thought I was going to give myself a concussion.

I have to stop thinking about Prince Takuma. I started thinking about monkeys so I wouldn't think about him. I then yawned. _"Meeting Takuma twice, carrying groceries, taking care of a drunk Miguel, and talking to Jack. Now cuz of all those things I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep"_ I thought. I switched into my pajamas and went under the blanket on my bed. I took my glasses off and set them on my nightstand. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. All I saw was blurry white numbers. About 10 minutes later I fell asleep.

* * *

**THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 4!cronapower SAID I MADE HIM SOUND LIKE AN ABUSIVE EX-BOYFRIEND. DID I REALLY MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE THAT?AND cronapower IS IMPATIENT IN REAL LIFE AND I DO TEST HIS PATIENTENCE IN REAL LIFE ITS FUN!ANYWAYS SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME!**

**PLZ REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! =)**


	6. The Orphan and The Prince's 3 Encounter

**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING ALOT! IVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF AND WORRYING ABOUT THE LITERACY TEST I HAVE TO TAKE NEXT THURSDAY CUZ IM IN GRADE 10! EEEEEEEEK! I HOPE I PASS! (i am such a worrier...-_-) ANYWAYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Orphan and The Prince's 3rd Encounter

**(Nikki's POV)**

I woke up to the sound of Miguel puking in the next room. _"What a delightful sound to wake up to"_ I thought sarcastically as I put my glasses on and got out of bed. I walked out of my room and into Miguel's. I looked around and saw his bathroom door open with the light on. I walked into the bathroom to see Miguel kneeling by the toilet. "Looks like you have a hangover" I said. Miguel turned to look at me. "No shit sherlock" he said. "Do you always have to say that to me?" I asked. "Yes, because you always state the obvious!" he shouted. I put my hands on my hips. "You shouldn't be talking. I'm not the one who got drunk last night" I said. "Shut up!" Miguel shouted angrily.

"Fine, I won't help you get over this hangover" I said turning around. I was just about to walk out the door when I heard Miguel say "Wait" I turned around and said "What?" "Can you please help me get over this hangover?" Miguel asked. "Fine, since you asked me nicely" I said. I saw a plastic cup on the counter. I then got an idea. And it didn't have anything to do with helping Miguel. I grabbed the cup, turned on the tap, and filled the cup. I walked over to Miguel and kneeled in front of him. Before he asked I threw the cup of water in his face. I started laughing. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted. "That was for being rude to me" I answered still laughing. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN THROW WATER AT ME!" Miguel yelled throwing the now empty cup at me. I kept on laughing. Mainly because of Miguel's expression. He was angry and also his face and some of his hair was wet. "GET OUT!" he yelled. I stopped laughing. "Why?" I asked whining. "Because I'm gonna take a shower" Miguel said standing up. "Oh, I thought it was because I threw a cup of water at you" I said standing up as well. "That too" Miguel said.

I left Miguel's bathroom and I heard him close the door. Then I heard the shower come on. I then left his room and went back into my room. I picked up a book Jack gave me last Christmas. I still didn't finish the book because there were a lot of pages and I mean a lot. Which is good because I love to read. I laid on my bed and opened the book to where my bookmark was and proceeded to read.

**(Miguel's POV)**

I was still mad at Nikki for doing that. I was still in the shower. I was just staring at the wall while water was pouring down on me. "I needed to get back at her but how?" I asked out loud. I then got an idea. I peeked around the shower curtain to see two buckets in a corner. I started smiling. I quickly soaped myself and washed the soap away. I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I left the shower on because I needed it to get back at Nikki. I grabbed one of the buckets and put it in the shower. I then went into my room and got out a shirt and shorts out. I put my clothes on and went back into the bathroom. I saw that the first bucket was full. I took it out and replaced it with the second bucket. I placed the first bucket on the floor and dipped my hand in. It was a bit cold but not cold enough. I snuck out of my room and into the kitchen. I took out two trays of ice cubes from the freezer. I quickly made it back to my room. _"Thank goodness Nikki didn't hear me" _I thought. I went back into the bathroom and set the trays on the counter. I then turned off the shower and took the second bucket out of the shower. I grabbed one of the ice trays and dumped all the ice cubes into the bucket. I did the same with the other bucket and ice tray. I straightened up and looked at the two buckets. "Nikki is in for a surprise" I thought smirking.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was laughing while I was reading because I was reading a funny part in the book. I noticed the time on my clock which was 10:30am. _"It's 10:30 already? I should go take a shower now"_ I thought as I closed my book and got off my bed. I grabbed my towel and was about to enter my bathroom when Miguel came into my room with both his hands behind my back. "Hey, you done showering?" I asked. "Yup, I just stopped by to see what you're doing" Miguel smiled. "Well, I'm going to shower" I said walking to my bathroom. I was just about to close the door to the bathroom. I turned to see Miguel in the bathroom with an even wider smile. "I said I was going to shower" I said, "I know" Miguel said. "Then get out" I said. I then took notice of his smile and it dawned on me. "You pervert!" I shouted in shock and anger.

It took Miguel 5 seconds to realize why I said that. "No, I'm not trying to watch you undress!" he shouted angrily. "Then why are you still in here?!" I asked. "I'm getting my revenge" Miguel smiled. "By watching me undress?!" I asked. "No! Didn't I just say I'm not here to watch you undress?" Miguel shouted. I then heard the sound of water sloshing. I looked in the tub but didn't see any water. "Did you hear water sloshing?" I asked looking back at Miguel. He then looked away. I knew he had something up his sleeve. "What are you-" I started to ask when I was pushed into the tub. Of course I fell in with my legs dangling over the side. I looked up to see Miguel smiling and looking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I recognized this look. It was one of the looks that he gave me when he was either going to prank me or get revenge on me. My eyes widened. "M-Miguel, you're not going to get revenge on me are you?" I asked a bit scared. Miguel just continued smiling and held up a bucket.

Before I knew what was going to happen, I was doused with ice-cold water. "IT'S COLD!" I screamed. "No shit" Miguel said in an amused tone. I usually am fine with cold water. I even shower with cold water on most days. But I wasn't prepared to be doused with ICE-COLD water. I was freezing. I was still wearing my pajamas but they were drenched. I was wearing blue pajama shorts and a light-purple pajama shirt that had no sleeves and was held up by two straps. It's similar to a tank top. Anyways, I was glaring at Miguel who was trying not to laugh. "Okay, you got your revenge" I said. "I'm not quite done yet" Miguel said smiling again. "What?" I asked surprised. Another wave of ice-cold water was dumped on me. I screamed even louder and started kicking my feet. I was trying to aim at any part of Miguel's body. Miguel just started laughing and stepped back out of my kicking range. I screamed again in frustration, anger, and the fact that I was freezing. Miguel just kept laughing.

"I just threw a cup of water at you and you go overboard with revenge by dumping ice-cold water on me?!" I shouted angrily. "Actually it was two buckets of ice-cold water" Miguel smiled. I glared at Miguel again. "I'm going to let you shower now" Miguel laughed as he walked out of my bathroom and closed the door. I was still sitting in the tub thinking of not-so nice things about Miguel. After about a minute or two I realized I was shivering. I got out of the tub and turned on the shower. I was going to shower in cold water but because of Miguel I'm going to shower in hot water. I took my wet clothes and glasses off and went into the shower, still thinking of not-so nice things about Miguel.

40 minutes later I was drying my glasses. I put them on and brushed my teeth. After that I went into my room and sat on my bed. I was still a bit mad at what Miguel had done to me. He didn't have to go overboard on revenge. That's what I do. Anyways I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light pink shirt that had no sleeves. It had 4 thick stripes that were white, blue, yellow, and green. It only went around the front of the shirt and had space between each one. There was also a sparkly slice of watermelon on my shirt which is ironic because I don't even like watermelons. The seeds were shiny rainbow hearts and sparkly hearts all over my shirt. I was also wearing a while 3-layered skort that had small symbols on it. For example there were stars, the peace sign, and triangles. They were different colors. I still hadn't tried my hair. I decided I would dry it later even if it meant I had more knots to comb out. I got off my bed and went into the living room where Miguel was sitting on the couch watching TV.

He was wearing a black shirt that had some creature on it that was made up of tiny green squares. It looked like some giga-byte creature from a video game. I found the creature cute. There were tiny squares around the creature in different colors. It was supposed to be rain. I knew that because the creature was holding a red umbrella made up of…..tiny squares. So basically Miguel's shirt was like a pixel video-game. He was also wearing tan colored shorts that had pocket on the legs. In his hair, he had two hair clips one was on his left side and one was on his right side. Both the hair clips had feathers on it. The part of his outfit that confused me was his shorts. He has never worn shorts up until last night and now he's wearing shorts again. "I see your wearing shorts again" I said. Miguel turned to look at me and then looked down at his legs. "Yeah, I am" he said smiling to himself. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "No reason" he said. He turned to look at me. "And I see you haven't dried your hair yet" "I know" I said. "Why don't you dry it now?" he said. "I don't feel like too" I said sitting next to him on the couch. "You never want to dry your hair" Miguel said. "I dry my hair. That's if I'm going to bed soon" I said. "Sure" he said sarcastically.

"Pervert" I said. "Why'd you call me a pervert?" he asked. "Um, because you pushed me in a bathtub and dumped ice-cold water on me" I said glaring at him. "That's not being a pervert. That's called revenge" he said happily. "You so have anger issues" I muttered under my breath. "What did you say?" he asked. "Nothing….." I said. "Tell me" he said looking at me. "I said it's nothing" I said. "No, you said something before and I want to know what you said" he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Uh…" I said. I looked at the clock to see that it was 11:25. I then remembered that I was supposed to tell Miguel he had to go to work. "I'm waiting" he said. "Um….you have to go to work" I said quickly. "For what time?" he asked. "12"

Miguel whipped his head to look at the clock. His eyes widened. He jumped off the couch and whirled around to face me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" he yelled. "Well, maybe if you didn't dump water on me I would've remembered to tell you" I said. Miguel ran to his room and slammed the door. I just watched the door with a bit of amusement. _"That's what you get for dumping water on me"_ I thought as I smirked. My smirk disappeared as the door opened and Miguel came rushing out wearing his work clothes. "Damn, where's my bag?" he asked out loud as he looked around the living room. "Isn't it in your room?" I asked. Miguel, who was on the floor, looked up at me with widened eyes. He then slapped his hand to his forehead, got up, and went back into his room. He quickly came out with his one-shoulder bag. "There's left over spaghetti in the fridge" he said as he struggled to put on his shoes. "Got it" I said with no interest. Miguel stood up and went to the table and grabbed his keys and headed to the door. "Good. Now behave yourself" he said. "I'm not a little kid. I know how to behave" I said. "I'm not too sure after the party you threw while I was working" he said narrowing his eyes at me. "That was so much fun…..I mean what party?" I said once I saw him looking at me. "I know you remember. The apartment was a mess with all those people there" he sighed. _"It was so much fun though…..I'm glad I threw that party"_ I thought. "It won't happen again…..probably" I said muttering the last part. "Like I said I know how to behave" I said. "Sure you do" he said sarcastically. "Bye" I said. "Bye. And dry your hair!" he said as he opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind him. _"Oh joy, I'm all alone"_ I thought sarcastically. _"I think I'll get me some spaghetti"_ I got up and went into the kitchen.

**(Kain's POV)**

I was walking around town by myself. I had a day off today. So I was just wandering around. I passed the baker's shop. I looked down the alleyway to see 2 kids knocking on the back door. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy looked older but they both looked pretty young. Like about 6 or 7. They were very thin. I guessed that they were either orphans or their family was really poor. I felt sorry for them. I turned back around and went into the bakery. I bought two loaves of bread and left the bakery. I looked down the alleyway to see the kids walking towards me with their heads hanging. I guess the baker chased them away. Anyways, I approached them and kneeled in front of them. They looked up and jumped back in fear. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I said. The two kids just stayed silent. "Here" I said holding out the two loaves of bread. The kids looked at me, down at the bread, and back at me with shocked expressions. "Do you mean it, sir?" the girl asked with hope in her eyes. "Yes, I mean it" I said. The boy and the girl looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They boy excitedly held out his arms for the bread. I gave him the loaves of bread. "Thank you, sir!" the boy said happily. "Yes, thank you!" the girl said happily. "You're welcome" I said. The boy and the girl walked past me. They stopped, turned, and waved at me. "Bye sir!" they both said happily. "Bye" I smiled as I waved back at them. They waved once again and then left the alleyway. _"I wonder where they're going. They seemed so happy with the bread" _I thought as I got up and left the alleyway.

I was still walking for 20 minutes when I spotted Miguel running towards me. I smiled and was about to say hi when he ran right past me. I don't think he noticed me. I turned and saw him run into a building on the left side. I recognized the building as the club I was in yesterday. I started walking to the building. For some reason, I wanted to see Miguel and talk to him again.

**(Miguel's POV)**

I practically ran all the way to the club. I was now walking down the stairs after having stopped at the top of the stairs to regain my breath. I walked over to the bar counter and went around to the other side. I dropped my bag on the floor and put my arms on the counter and rested my head on them. Nobody was there yet so I thought I could have a quick nap. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but I sensed someone else in the club. I looked up to see Kain walking towards me. I quickly stood up and felt my cheeks getting hot. "Hey" he said as he took a seat on the other side of the counter. 'H-Hi" I stuttered. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Oh, I have a day off. And I saw you running into this building" Kain said. "O-Oh" I said as I felt my cheeks getting a little red. _"I let a knight follow me again"_ I thought. _"I'm such an idiot!"_ "What's it like working here?" he asked. "Huh?" I said. "What's it like to work here?" he asked again. "Oh, well….um…..for other people they would love to work here because of the club themes, the food, the money…" I started. "What's your opinion on your job? Do you like it?" he asked. _"Why's he asking so many questions?"_ I thought. "Um….hard to say. I mean this job helps me keep a roof over my head but on the other hand I hate it because lots of people flirt with me" I said. "I see" he said.

"What about your job? W-What's it like being a knight? Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said. "Hm, well being a knight could be sometimes tiring, boring, or just plain cruel" he said. "Well, I always knew knights were cruel but I didn't think the job could be tiring or boring" I said. "It would be boring if you had to guard the castle all day, all night. The tiring parts are when we have to patrol the town and give out punishments and chasing people who've broken the law and refuse to come with us and a bunch of other things" he said.

"Do you like your job?" I asked. "I don't like it when I have to watch people get punished" he said. "Wait, don't you initiate the punishments? I thought all Knights do?" I asked. "Yeah, they do. I'm the only one that doesn't. I can't bring myself to punish those poor people who just wanted some money or some food" he said with a sad expression. Then and there I realized that this Knight was different. This Knight was kind and compassionate. I've never seen a Knight like that. I just stared at him for what seemed like 4 hours. And he was staring right back at me too. I felt myself blush. It was awkward. So to break the awkwardness, I turned around and grabbed a cup. "Want a drink?" I asked as butterflies appeared in my stomach. "No thanks" he replied. "O-Okay…" I said as I filled my cup with Coke. I turned back around to face Kain and took a sip of my Coke. It was pretty awkward…..or at least I thought so.

"So, you come here often?" Kain asked as he smirked. "Well yeah, I work here every day. I told you that" I said matter-of-factly.

**(Kain's POV)**

….Why did I ask that? Of course he comes here every day, he works here! I wanted to make a good impression on him but I just had to say that stupid line. I don't know if Miguel knows it but he's pretty attractive. He looks like a girl but still…..with his black shoulder-length hair with green in it. He was shorter than me. That doesn't surprise me because I'm taller than most people being 6 foot and 2 inches. But the most eye-catching prospect of his face was his eyes. They were such a nice gold color. I have never seen gold eyes before. It suited him. I wonder what he'd look like with glasses…what am I thinking?

**(Miguel's POV)**

_"Why would Kain ask me that?"_ I thought as I took another sip of my Coke. I felt my hair being tugged and I noticed Kain's arm was stretched out near my head. "Your hair feels silky" Kain said as he twirled a couple strands of my black and green hair. "R-Really?" I asked as I blushed. Kain nodded and continued twirling my hair around his finger. I also felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Kain's other hand over my hand. "I-Is there something on my hand?" I asked. "N-No, t-there isn't" Kain stuttered as he moved his hand away from my hand. To be honest, I actually missed that feeling. I noticed that Kain had a bit of a reddish tint to his cheeks. _"Is he blushing?"_ I thought. "O-Oh, I have to go now" he said. "What? W-Why?" I asked. "I have to go meet my cousin" he said as he stood up. "O-Oh, I see" I said a bit disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll see you again" he said reassuringly. "Really?" I squealed. I then blushed a very dark red. _"I can't believe I squealed in front of him like that"_ I thought embarrassed. I had the urge to face palm myself and hide under the counter in embarrassment. Kain smiled at me. "That was a very cute squeal" he smiled. I blushed even more. "I have to leave now or my cousin will get mad. Bye" he said as he walked to the stairs. "B-Bye" I said as I watched Kain climb up the stairs out of sight. I now felt lonely. I actually wanted Kain to stay with me. He was a very nice guy. I sighed. _"I'm all alone"_ I thought sadly.

"Hey" I heard a voice say. I looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from. Just then a guy popped out from under the counter. I jumped and almost screamed. "Miguel!" the guy said happily. "Mr. Slasher" I said. "Call me Jack. I'm your boss so call me Jack" he said. Jack likes it better when you call him by his first name. "Okay, I'll call you Jack then" I said. "Good, how was your hangover?" Jack asked. "Awful" I replied. "Well, you drank vodka yesterday. I can't believe you got drunk after one shot glass" Jack said. I noticed a hint of a smile on his face. "You better not be laughing at me!" I said angrily as I pointed at him. "Ha…ha…of course not!" Jack said as he stopped laughing. "Any who…..where this" he said as he pulled out a light green fabric from his bag. "No" I said.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please with a cherry on top?"

"No"

"I'm your boss for crying out loud!"

"….."

"I'll pay you extra to wear this then" he said. "…Fine" I said as I held out my hand. Jack gave me the piece of clothing and I held it in my hand. "Is it a scarf?" I asked. "No, it's a sash-like skirt" Jack said. "Oh okay" I said. "Okay, now put that on. I'm going to go into my office" he said as he stood up and went up a different set of stairs. I slipped on the sash-like skirt since it was supposed to go over my jeans. I looked down and started to smile. The sash-like skirt was light green. The right side of the sash-like skirt was longer than the left side. The left side got longer bit-by-bit diagonally until it reached my right ankle. I quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I started squealing and jumping up and down. I then spun in a circle and watched as the sash-like skirt fanned out as I spun. I stopped spinning and gripped the bathroom counter with my hands. I leaned a bit forward to look at myself better. I loved the sash-like skirt. _"Yes, maybe I can use this to help me on my way to live my life to the fullest"_ I thought happily as I let go of the counter and left the bathroom.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I was walking around town again. Kaname wasn't home so I was wandering around. "I wonder what it's like to live in this part of town" I thought as I looked around. I noticed that there were a lot of people who were thin. Like really thin. _"These people are so thin. Grandfather, why did you have to make life difficult for them?"_ I thought sadly. Unfortunately, I bumped into someone. I noticed it was a girl and she was carrying bags. When I bumped into her, she dropped the bags and groceries spilled out. "Damn it" I heard her mumble. "Any who, who bumped into me?" she shouted. I suddenly recognized her voice. _"It can't be her!"_ I thought panicking.

She then turned around and her eyes widened. "You!" she shouted as she pointed at me. "Again you make me drop groceries!" "Uh…." was all I could say. "You are going to pay. And not by money" she said as she moved closer to me. I stepped back in fear. "I didn't mean to. It was by accident, Nikki. Both times" I said. "I don't care. You're still going to pay" she said as she was still moving closer to me. I noticed I was n front of an alleyway. I then did the right thing. I ran. "What the hell?! Get back here!" she shouted. I looked behind me to see her running after me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I shouted in a scared tone. I just kept running. I arrived at the back of the alleyway and turned left. I then turned at another left and ran down another alleyway. "Stop…..running….jeez…" I heard Nikki shout in a breathless tone.

I ran past some pipes. I then heard the sound of something hitting a pipe, a loud "OW!" and then the scent of blood reached my nose. I stopped and turned around to see Nikki sitting on the ground holding her leg. I ran and kneeled in front of her. She looked up and said "Go away" "I smelled your blood. I want to see if you're hurt" I said. "Well, you thought wrong. I'm not hurt" she said turning her head away from me. I then noticed her hands had lots of red on it. I took her hands and moved it away from her leg. She turned back to look at me. "Don't touch me, you'll only make it worse!" she shouted. I was actually tempted to lick the blood off her hands. Her blood smelt really good. But I knew she'll scream and hate me even more. I looked at her leg and gasped. She had a long cut from just below her knee to about the middle of her leg. I touched it lightly and I heard a small whimper. I looked up at Nikki to see tears in her eyes. "Does it hurt?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Does it?" I asked again. She nodded as her bangs shielded her eyes. I noticed that her cheeks were red which made me blush. I didn't have any bandages on me. But her cut did stop bleeding. That surprised me because I thought the cut would keep bleeding.

"Do you need any help getting up?" I asked nervously. "No, I don't" she said as she started to get up. She winced as she was trying to get up. "Ow….ow…ow" I heard her mutter. I stood up and took her arm and pulled her up. "I said I don't need any help" she said as she shook my hand off my arm. She then took a step, then another step, and then her knees buckled and she started to fall. I caught her before she hit the ground. Me playing the heroic prince…maybe me catching her before she fell was not so heroic….well it was a heroic action in my conscious! "Please put me down for a minute" she said. I did so. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. I was worried about her. Not because I like her…okay that is a small contribution to why I'm worried about her. "My leg hurts a lot" she said. "How did you cut it?" I asked. "One of those stupid pipes was busted open and I ran past it and you can guess the rest" she said. "Oh" I said. "It's your fault though" she said as she pointed at me. I sighed. _"She's blaming me for this even though she was the one who started chasing me"_ I thought.

What I did next shocked her…..and shocked me also. I kneeled in front of her with my back to her. I put my hands under her legs and brought her close to my back. "Hey, what are you-" she started to say. She didn't get to finish her thought though because she screamed. The reason she screamed was because I lifted her onto my back and stood up. "Put me down, put me down!" she said squealed almost screamed. "I don't want to fall!" "It hurts to walk right?" I asked. "Well yeah" she said. "Then I'll take you to wherever you need to go. Just think of me as your personal…..chauffer" I said with a laugh. To my surprise I heard a little giggle.

**(Nikki's POV)**

Yes, I laughed a bit at Takuma's joke. It's weird right? A prince saying he's my personal chauffer and the fact that I laughed. "Well Mr. Chauffer, I want to go home" I said jokingly. "Where is it then?" Takuma asked. "You have to walk for a bit in this direction after you turn left out of this alley" I said pointing to the back of the alley. "Alright then" he said as he began walking.

I couldn't believe that the prince is carrying me to my home. I thought he would just leave me there in the alley. I didn't think he'd be nice to me. "What's it like to live here?" Takuma asked. "Don't you live in Shadow Grove too? Why would you ask that?" I said. "No, I meant what's it like to live in this section of town?" he asked. "You want to know what it's like to live in this part of town?" I asked shocked. "Yes, I believe I asked you" he said. "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to tell me what it's like being royalty" I said. "Deal" he said. "Okay, um, well you obviously know this part of town is poor" I said. "Yeah, I know. Most of the people here are thin including you" he said. "I'll ignore that. Lots of people starve since many people can't afford food and some people don't have a home and they live on the street. Things are so overpriced sometimes. Your grandfather closed down all those buildings making it so hard for us. Just because we're not as rich as you and the other people who live near the castle doesn't mean we deserve to starve or die of hypothermia or disease!" I said angrily.

"Um, you're choking me a bit"

"Huh?"

"Your hands…..are…..around my…neck and you're choking me….."

"Oh sorry"

I moved my hands from his neck and placed them back on his shoulders. That was totally an unconscious thing. You know when you're not thinking and you're doing something and you don't notice until a while later. Yeah like that. "Anyways life here is hell" I said sadly. "Really, you don't like it here? I would rather live here than in the castle being a prince" he said. "What?! You're a prince! Your rich and you get everything you want! Why would you want to live here in this part of town?" I asked surprised.

"Freedom" he said. "What?" I asked again. "Freedom" he repeated. "Freedom?! You call this freedom?!" I asked shocked. "Well, it's better than the castle….and being a prince" he said. "How so?" I asked. "Well, being a prince is hard work" he said. "I find that hard to believe and I want to know how so" I said. "It is hard work. Honest" he said. "I said how so, so tell me how so" I said anxious to hear what he has to say. "Weeeeell, I have to study a lot, I always have to be polite and use manners. And much more stuff that's boring. Oh and I also have to learn how to dance" he said. "How's learning to dancing a bad thing?" I asked. "It's not the kind of dancing at the club. More like classical. Like the waltz. Dances that involve only two people" he said.

"That's not fair. You should be able to do whatever you want. You're a prince" I said. "It doesn't always work like that. Everyone expects me to be smart, handsome, well-mannered, strong, and a good dancer. I have none of those qualities" he said sadly. I thought he was full of himself. A guy who thinks he's the best at everything. He's not like that. "Yes, you do. If your studying a lot I assume you are smart, you are carrying me on your back so you are strong, you have good manners even though I must be an annoying little brat to you, I've never seen you dance so I don't know if you're a good dancer or not and your definitely hand-" I stopped myself before finishing that word. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I didn't want him to think that I thought he was handsome. I-I don't think that…..okay I do but that doesn't mean I like Takuma in that way. I-I don't….I then became fascinated with the back of Takuma's head.

**(Takuma's POV)**

Did I just hear that? I hope I heard correctly. Nikki just said I was handsome! Well she didn't actually say it but she was about to! "What were you going to say?" I asked with a hint of an amused tone in my voice. "N-Nothing!" she said quickly. _"Awww, I wanted her to say it"_ I thought as I pouted. "H-Hey, turn into this alley" she said as she stuck her arm out and pointed at an alleyway. "This side of town has so many alleys" I said. "We do have a lot of buildings on this side of town" she said. "More than the rich side of town" "I know I get lost sometimes" I said. "Fail" she said. "That's mean" I said. "I know" she said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

**(Nikki's POV)**

It's easy to ease this guy. He makes it easy. I unconsciously rested my head in the crook of his neck. Oddly, I felt comfortable. I'm sure he won't mind.

**(Takuma's POV)**

I think Nikki teases me for fun. So far she has said nice and mean things. But at least I saw more of her nice side. I felt something nuzzle against my neck and I turned my head to see Nikki resting her head there. She met my gaze and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, do you want me to move my head?" she asked. "N-No, it's fine" I said. I turned back to face the front and blushed. I felt her breathing on my neck. It just made me get all nervous and have butterflies in my stomach. It was both a weird and nice feeling. A couple minutes went by without us talking to each other.

"We're here"

"What?"

"My home, its right over there" she pointed a little to the right. I turned my head to see what building she was pointing at. The building was light brown with a bit of grey to it. It looked like it was an old building with about 20 floors. "You live there?" I asked. "Didn't I just say that?" she asked. "Y-Yes" I answered feeling slightly embarrassed. "Then why'd you ask?" she asked. "Uh, I don't know. I want to make sure" I said. "Wow anyways put me down here. I'll just walk the 3 meters" she said. "I can carry you the 3 meters" I said. "No, I can walk it even though my leg's hurts" she said as she squirmed a bit. I just started walking towards the building. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked as she lightly hit my head. "I did. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself more" I said. I arrived at the steps that led to the building and carefully set Nikki on her feet.

**(Nikki's POV)**

Takuma placed me on my feet in front of the stairs. I turned to see him looking at me. "Will you be okay going up there?" he asked. Was that a trace of worry in his voice? "Yeah, there are a couple elevators" I said calmly. I didn't want to make him worry more. It then got quiet. And not the kind of quiet that was normal. It was an awkward kind of quiet and it was really awkward. I felt myself blush because of all the awkward silence. "I-I'm going to go in now" I said as I walked up one step. "Oh! Um…." That was what he said. He then hugged me. The hug surprised me and I felt comfortable and warm in his arms. It made me feel safe and nervous at the same time. I wanted to stay in his arms for as long as I can. Unfortunately, he released me, leaving me a bit disappointed and sad that he stopped hugging me. He blushed and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I did that. It was wrong of me" he said with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's okay" I said. He looked up at me and tilted his head to the side which looked cute. Wait…what did I just think? "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, it's just a hug. Doesn't really mean anything" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Y-Yeah…." He said nervously. I didn't know why he was nervous. There was no need to be nervous. We're not in a situation where you need to be nervous. Maybe we are and I just don't know it. "Oh, I have to get back to the castle" he said smiling sadly. "Okay bye" I said. "Bye, see you next time" he said as he smiled happily and began to walk away. _"Next time?"_ I thought confused. _"What does he mean next time?"_ I noticed he was by the alleyway we came out of. He was smiling and waving good bye. I smiled and waved back. He waved one last time, turned, and disappeared into the alleyway. I was starting to feel…..sad that he was gone. I had learned a little bit of what is life is like. It's like he doesn't like it at all. He'd rather be a poor, starving, guy then a rich, never starved in his life prince. I find that weird. I had always wished that I was a princess and that the whole town was happy. No poverty. People to be treated when they were sick. Everybody would love their lives. I wish I was a princess. I can only dream…..

Takuma was nice. Nice enough to carry me home on his back with my injured leg. Normally, I would have been walking all the way here with an injury. _"Maybe the prince is not so bad. Can I actually be wrong about him?"_ I thought as I climbed the steps and entered the building.

**(Jack's POV)**

It was a little past five. People are going to show up soon. That reminds me. Miguel's going to leave and he still has the sash-like skirt. I left my office and walked across the metal balcony and went down the stairs to see Miguel gathering his stuff. He grabbed his bag and noticed. "Oh Jack I was just about to leave" Miguel said as he walked to the front of the bar counter. I saw that he was still wearing the sash-like skirt. "Yeah, I need that back" I said. "Need what back?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "That" I said pointing at the sash-like skirt resting on his hip. Then he got defensive. Miguel grabbed the skirt part of the sash-like skirt and held it to his chest. "No" he said firmly. "Why not?" I asked. "Because it's so beautiful" he said as he was stroking it.

Miguel is creeping me out right now. I wonder if this is how Nikki feels when Miguel starts acting like…..Miguel. "I know you think it's beautiful. Now give it back" I said holding out my hand. Miguel looked down at the sash-like skirt, then at me, then back at the sash-like skirt. He looked at me again and hissed. "Never" he hissed. "I'm your boss so listen to me!" I said. "You always use that excuse! It's old!" he hissed. I can't believe he just said that. He said it to me, his boss!" He must be really attached to the sash-like skirt. I moved closer with my hand still stretched out. He hissed at me again. Is he part snake or something? Maybe I should ask him. I saw Miguel glaring at me with his eyes narrowed. "Are you part snake?" I asked. "Do I look or sound part snake?" he asked in an attitude like tone. "Actually yes, you are sounding like a snake" I said.

Miguel walked closer so that he was right in front of me. He looked up at me since I was taller than him. "Look, you see this" he said holding up the sash-like skirt. "To get it back you'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead fingers" I was honestly creeped out. In order to get the sash back I'll have to kill him. I can't do that because number 1. He's my best worker, 2. It would be murder, and 3. I'll probably be arrested and be branded as a murderer and I do not want to kill anybody. Period. Miguel was still glaring at me. _"He's scaring me. He must be really attached to it"_ I thought. "Um…..have it" I said. "What?" he asked confused.

"I said you can have it" I said as I put a huge smile on my face. "Really?" he asked as his face turned into a surprised one. "Yup" I said. The next thing Miguel did, shocked me. I thought he would just say "thanks" or "okay" but he didn't do that. Miguel hugged me. He hugged me! That was shocking. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said happily. That was more shocking. He pulled away from me smiling. He then spun around and squealed. Even more shocking. Less shocking than when he kissed me last night though. "I got to show Nikki my new look!" he said excitedly as he put his satchel on his shoulder. He ran to the stairs that led out of the club and was about to climb them when I shouted in a confused tone "New look?" He turned around and looked like he was thinking. "Your right…..it's not my new look. Its part of my new look! I'm going to show Nikki part of my new look! Bye Jack! Thanks for the sash-like skirt!" he said happily. He turned and ran up the stairs and went out of sight.

I have established two theories about Miguel today. Number 1. He's very attached to that sash-like skirt and 2. He must have some snake DNA because that boy made hissing sounds. He had a hissy fit. Get it? Hissssy fit. I just made a great word play. I'm so awesome!

**(Nikki's POV)**

I was at home sitting on the couch. Well more like lying on the couch. I was watching TV. The cut on my leg still hasn't healed yet. We vampires in Shadow Grove heal slowly. Very slowly. It's weird. I don't know why we heal slowly we just do. This cut can take about 3 days to heal. It was almost 6. _"Miguel would be home soon. I have got to find a way to hide my cut"_ I thought. My cut was still bleeding a little. I would have put gauze over it but my leg was hurting every time I walked so when I got it I just fell onto the couch. That and I don't know how to put it on…

Just then I heard the sound of keys clinking and humming coming from the other side of the door. _"Shoot!"_ I thought. I then noticed a blanket on the table. I don't know why it was there but maybe I can cover my leg with it. I heard the sound of a key going inside the lock. I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my injured leg. I fixed the blanket and laid back on the couch just before Miguel walked in through the door. "I'm back!" he said happily as he closed and locked the door. _"Why is he so happy again? Why?"_ I thought. "How was work?" I asked. "Good. I want to show you something that Jack gave me and WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE BLOOD?!" Miguel yelled as his happy tone from 5 seconds disappeared. "Blood? What blood?" I asked trying to act like I can't smell any blood. Miguel sniffed the air and then narrowed his eyes at me. "It's your blood" he said. I snorted. "Boy, are you cray-cray?! It's not my blood" I lied.

He came closer to me and was looking at my leg that was covered by the blanket. In hind sight I should have covered both my legs with the blanket. "Why's your leg covered?" he asked. "Cuz I can" I said. "First of all it's because, second that's not an answer" he said. "Yes it is" I said. Before I knew it, the blanket was on the floor. I looked up at Miguel, who was looking at me leg. _"Why'd you have move the blanket?"_ I thought angrily. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?!" he yelled in shock. "W-What didn't happen to my leg?" I asked. "T-That doesn't even make any sense!" he said angrily. "You don't make any sense" I said with a smirk. I always tried to get into his mind and confuse him. Mind rape. It's fun. "I know what you're doing. Shut up right now" he said as he went into the kitchen. I heard water running for about five seconds. He came back out of the kitchen carrying a damp cloth and a dry cloth. "What are you doing with those?" I asked. "Cleaning your leg, duh. Obviously you didn't clean it" he said as he pressed the damp cloth to the cut. I winced. "Why didn't you clean it and wrap it yourself?" he asked. "My leg was hurting a lot…and I don't know how to put gauze on my leg" I said. "Still, you should've tried. You have to take care of yourself" he said. "I know, I know. You told me before" I said. "I won't always be there you know" he said. I turned to look at him. I was a bit mad. "It's like you're saying you're going to die in a week!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry" he said.

He then went into his room. "Did I upset him or something?" I asked myself. I just stared at the door until he came back out again carrying a bottle of clear liquid. I instantly knew what it was. "No! Back away! Go put that back!" I shouted as I sat up and backed away until my back hit the armrest. "It will disinfect the cut" he said staring at my leg. "No! Take that alcohol back!" I shouted. "It will help. When will you stop being so hostile to this thing?" he asked as he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto the dry cloth. "Never, that stuff burns!" I shouted. "Just suck it up!" he shouted impatiently as he grabbed my leg. "No, I don't want the burn!" I cried as I grabbed a cushion and hugged it. I bit the cushion because I was sure I was going to scream. Miguel pressed the cloth to my leg and I was right. I screamed. My voice was muffled by the cushion so my scream didn't sound as loud as it was supposed to. Miguel stopped and looked at me. "Why are you biting the cushion?" he asked. "So you won't hear my scream" I said in my muffled tone. "Well, I can hear it and I'm done now. All I need to do is put gauze on your leg…..stop biting the damn cushion!" he said.

"Put that thing away then" I said. "Fine" he said as he went back to his room. I stopped biting the cushion. _"I hate that stuff. Who in their right mind would suggest to use alcohol as a medical thing?" _I thought. I didn't notice my leg being wrapped in gauze since I was thinking of how to go back in time to slap the person who thought of using alcohol for medical purposes.

"Dude, I want to show you something!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard that happy tone. I looked up to see Miguel smiling. "What is it?" I asked. "Look!" he said happily as he pointed to his waist. I looked down to see this light green thing on his waist. Up until now I haven't noticed that thing on his waist. "Guess what it is!" he said happily.

"Is that a scarf?

"No, guess again"

"It's a scarf"

"I said no. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes"

"It's a…..sash-like skirt!" he said happily as he spun around. I have never heard of a sash-like skirt in my life. I think he's just messing with me.

"Are you sure it's not a scarf?"

**(Miguel's POV)**

I had the urge to slap Nikki across the face for acting or being dumb. I told her it was a sash-like skirt yet she still asks if it's a scarf. "No, it's a sash-like skirt like I said before" I said. "Okay?" she said a bit confused. "Where'd you get it from?" "Jack gave it to me. Do you like it?" I asked as I spun around.

"I don't know"

"How do you not know?"

"I just don't"

I sighed. Why can't she say a simple yes or no? Nikki sat up a bit straighter so there was some space on the couch. "You can sit you know" she said. "Okay. Thanks" I said as I moved to the couch and sat down. I looked over at Nikki and saw her hugging the cushion. She looked like she was deep in thought. I also noticed a red tint to her cheeks. I didn't know why her cheeks were becoming red but I had a feeling it was because of what she was thinking about. "What are you thinking about?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "What were you thinking about?" I asked. "Nothing, why'd you ask?" she asked. "Because you're blushing" I said. Nikki's hands went to cup her cheeks. She looked away and stood up. "I-I'm going to go shower" she said as she limped to her room and closed the door. "Okay, that was weird. I wonder why she reacted like that?" I thought. Maybe she was remembering how she got that cut. That doesn't seem right. She wouldn't be blushing at that. Why was she blushing?

I soon found it was 9:00 and I was in my room, getting ready for bed. I don't normally go to bed at 9 but I had to get up at 3am tomorrow. Yup, 3am. I only wake up at 3am for two days each week. Saturday and Sunday. You see on weekends I work from 4am to 9 pm and on weekdays I work from 6am to 5pm. So basically every day I wake up early. I told Nikki to come to the club tomorrow since she didn't come today. I also wondered if Kain was going to the club tomorrow too. Actually I hoped Kain would come back. I had learned about his job. But I wanted to learn more…..more about him. Like if he has a family and stuff. I know he's a knight and everybody here is scared of him but strangely….I'm not. I think of him as a…..friendly knight. A nice, friendly knight. _"Hot too"_ I thought as I bit my lip. I had just realized that I just thought he was hot. No, no, no! I-I just meant he was hot in general. I-I'm not gay. I don't have romantic feelings for Kain. Besides, I'm not good enough for him. I felt myself blush. "I-I'm not gay, I'm not gay. Just because I admire him a little bit doesn't mean I'm in love with him" I told myself as I buried myself under my blanket.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I CHANGED CHAPTER 1 JUST A BIT. INSTEAD OF DIFFERENT RANKS OF VAMPIRES (purebloods,aristocrats, and common vampires) I DECIDED TO JUST MAKE ALL OF THEM REGULAR VAMPIRES. I KNOW I'M SORRY IT WILL JUST WORK BETTER FOR MY STORY!**

**THIS CHAPTER NOT MUCH IS HAPPENING...(just nikki and takuma getting along a bit better and miguel and kain just having a regualr chat about their jobs and such)...I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE STORY WILL START TO PROGRESS MORE.**

**WELL THATS ENOUGH OUT OF ME. CIAO! *turns into a bat and flys away***


End file.
